


The Subject of Love

by TheSwahn



Series: The Subject of Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwahn/pseuds/TheSwahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger enters college with intensions of just getting through the years, surviving and get good grades. That all changes when he suddenly falls head overheals in love with his French Literature Professor, Levi Rivaille and Eren does everything he can to get his attention. This fic also includes the sidepairings of Reiner/Bertholdt, Jean/Marco and Ymir/Christa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is a creeper and a drama queen.

When he first entered college, Eren Jaeger had never anticipated that he would end up dating one of his professors. He wasn’t even sure how it had happened. All he knew was that he was unbelievably in love with the French Professor Rivaille. And when Eren Jaeger wanted something, he fought until he got it.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As usual, Eren headed to their next lecture with Armin and Mikasa. They hadn’t been at this college long, but they had already noticed who was in what in groups, who was in head of class, who was in head of sports etc. It hadn’t been too bad so far and even though he’d never admit it, Eren was really glad he had his sister and childhood friend with him or else he’d feel really lost. 

They arrived a bit early to their French literature lecture and took their seats. Since this was an international college, there was some foreign languages they could choose from. Eren had wanted German, but it was already full when he applied. As they waited for the teacher, Eren and Armin chatted about random things, while Mikasa was mostly silent as usual. He barely even noticed as the room filled up. That was until he walked in. Silence fell immediately as Professor Rivaille walked into the room and slammed his books down on the desk. Something tugged painfully at Eren’s chest and a weird feeling he had never experienced flowed through his body. The professor was short, with dark hair that hung loosely over his eyes and he wore an intimidating scowl that sent shivers down Eren’s spine. He seemed to be really strict too, because every time he shot a scowl at someone, the whimpered and hurriedly looked down in their notes. But Eren could not tear his eyes away from him. His clothes were kind of old fashioned, but stylish and elegant. Like 18 century England or something. He seemed to take his job very seriously and talked fast and intense, not pausing for a moment for students to take notes. His voice was… hypnotizing. It was kind of low and just a little husky, but at the same time smooth and the sound too sent shivers down his spine.

Before he knew it, the time had passed and the lecture was over. Without realizing, Eren had spent the entire time staring transfixed at their Professor. Shaking his head to recover from the somewhat shocking experience, he decided that he needed to know more about him.  
They separated from Mikasa, who had economy and headed to their next lecture which was history (Armin’s favorite). They sat down next to a small, cute blonde haired girl, with big blue eyes, who smiled brightly at them. Eren figured he could ask around about the teacher and he might as well socialize while he did it. 

“Hi!” He said, grinning at the girl. “I’m Eren and this is Armin. What’s your name?”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Christa.” She answered, a bit shyly. 

“So Christa… Do you mind if I ask you something?” 

She blinked her big blue eyes. 

“Not at all.” 

“Ok, so I was wondering.. That French literature Professor. Rivaille? Do you know anything about him?” 

“Oh uh… I don’t know a lot. I know that he’s French originally and that he’s been here quite a long time. He’s also kind of scary and apparently really harsh with his grading.” 

Eren nodded intrigued. He’d figured as much, seeing all the students flinched under his glare. 

“Hm.. I see.” He murmured. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“Oh, I was just curious.” She smiled politely and they didn’t talk much after that. 

Eren asked around a little in his other classes, but no one seemed to know much and gave mostly the same answer as Christa. Although he did find out that Professor Rivaille was apparently quite close to this biology professor, Hanji. Which was interesting. 

At lunch, Eren was thankful to get a break from the classes, but he still couldn’t get a break from his thoughts. Desperate for a distraction, he shook his head in exasperation and glanced around the dining hall. He noticed Jean, a lanky, horsefaced guy with gay hair, who he’d attended the same high school with, sitting next to Connie, a short and energetic dude with a shaved head and Sasha, a goofy brunette who ate a lot. He’d also attended high school with the two of them. They all sat at the table across from where him, Armin and Mikasa were sitting and he also noticed a fourth person, a kind of tall guy with dark hair and freckles. Sasha and Connie were chatting loudly about something over Sasha’s gigantic plate of food and the guy with the freckles were talking cheerfully about something. Jean just watched him with a tiny smile on his lips. Eren narrowed his eyes. What was that all about? Probably just Jean being a dork, he guessed. Finding no distractions in the four of them, he glanced further around the room. The inseparable powercouple, Bertholdt and Reiner were sitting quite close to them, talking to the small blonde girl called Annie. Reiner was the muscly star quarterback of the football team and Bertholdt the incredibly tall star of the basketball team and after they started dating, they definitely became the talk of the town. Eren smiled softly as he noticed their hands entwined in each other, and wondered faintly if he would ever have something like that. 

The day went by pretty slow and boring after that and Eren could not stop thinking about Professor Rivaille. He didn’t even really know what it was about him that intrigued him so, he just felt an immense attraction towards him and he wanted to find out everything there was to know about him. He was really glad his roommate was Armin at that point. Cause Armin was cool. Armin didn’t ask questions and respected your privacy. He shuddered at the thought of having to share a room with his sister, who would probably baby him 24/7. 

That night, in their room, Armin was sitting on his bed, reading in that history book he was so obsessed with and Eren was scrolling lazily through his newsfeed on Facebook on his phone. When he had scrolled thorugh the same posts for the 5th time, he finally tossed the phone aside. Looking up at the ceiling, his mind started wandering. He thought about Bertholdt and Reiner and how happy they looked. He wondered when and how they’d fallen in love. If it had been difficult or if they had found each other right away. He thought of Jean and the way he looked so stupidly in love when he watched that other guy and he suddenly felt a stab of jealousy. He sighed heavy. 

“Hey Armin..” 

“Hm?” He looked up from the book. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Eren didn’t look over, but he could tell by the pause that he was surprised. 

“Er.. that’s a bit random. Why do you ask?” 

“Just answer the question.” There was another pause. 

“Uh.. I don’t know, Eren, I haven’t really thought about it before.” 

Eren sighed and turned over to his side in the bed, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Before now. 

Eren’s night consisted mostly of Professor Rivaille. Straddling him, pounding him, binding him up and taking him over his desk.  
The next day, Eren woke with a start, his eyes flying open. What. The. Fuck. Eren had had sex dreams before, sure, but never this intense. Never so… hardcore. And most definitely never about his teacher. He cursed the tent he was pitching to hell and prayed to God he hadn’t said anything weird in his sleep. He very often talked in his sleep and had said some pretty weird shit, according to Armin. But luckily Armin seemed to be acting normal and was up sipping coffee as the early bird he was, so Eren let out a breath of relief and raced to the bathrooms so he could get rid of this… problem. 

Thank God he didn’t have French that day. He would not be able to look his Professor in the eye without blushing furiously after that dream. He could not stop thinking about it though and it became a pretty annoying distraction. His first class that day was biology and he suddenly remembered that this teacher, apparently knew Rivaille.  
Professor Hanji was the most energetic teacher Eren had ever had and she spent most of biology talking really passionately about anatomy, while using a creepy looking anatomy mannequin with all muscles and no skin. It made him really wonder how such a quiet, angry man as Rivaille knew this loud and energetic woman as Hanji.

The rest of the day went by with Eren trying to tell himself to stop thinking about his damn teacher. What the fuck is wrong with you Eren? You’ve only been here a couple of weeks and you get into this shit? You haven’t even talked to him! Stop it! A voice inside his head yelled at him, but it was no use. He spent the rest of the week watching Rivaille intently in his French classes and thinking about him the rest of the time. He studied him and marked down everything he noticed. Everything from what kind of clothes he had to the small things he did unconsciously when he talked. Like when he paused, looking down in the book and shook his hair away from his face or the way he held his coffee cup, not by the handle, but by holding around the top. And while he watched, Eren subconsciously licked his lips and his heart rate quickened. Yeah… he was fucked. 

So yeah. A terrible week went by and by Friday it got so bad he actually had to excuse himself to Armin and Mikasa and go to the restroom to splash some cold water in his face. Jesus, pull it together, Eren! He thought to himself as he looked up in the mirror. He sighed as he exited the restrooms and prepared himself for the rest of the day.

“What’s the matter Jaeger? Someone take a piss in your cheerios or something?” 

Eren groaned audibly when he heard the voice behind him. Great. Now he had to deal with that horse faced jackass. 

“Not now, Jean.” 

“Gee! What the hell happened to you? You look like you just got mercilessly friend zoned or something.”

Eren whipped around and glared at him.

“I said not now! I’m not in the mood.” 

“Holy shit, did you?” 

His eyebrow twitched slightly and his hands balled up in fists. 

“I’m warning you, Kirschtein.”

“Oh you are? And what are you gonna do?” 

Ok that’s it. Eren grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

“WILL YOU FOR ONCE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ASSHOLE?!” He shouted, his eyes wild with fury. 

“DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ALWAYS OVERREACT, YOU CRAZY FREAK!!” Jean shouted back. Then suddenly…

“Oi.” 

They both froze and turned to where the voice came from. It was him… Professor Rivaille. Eren’s heart leapt to his throat and his legs suddenly felt weak. Rivaille stepped closer to them and Eren dropped his hold on Jean. The professor’s darted between Eren and Jean for a moment, before he turned to Eren. 

“Jaeger. My office.” He ordered in a plain voice.

“Ah.. y-yes sir.” Eren replied. Normally he would protest and childishly complain how it was Jean who had started it, but with Rivaille, he was powerless and he could see Jean eyeing him quizzically in the corner of his eye. 

Later, Eren swallowed hard and tried to ignore the rapid heartbeat in his chest, as he knocked on the door to Professor Rivaille’s office.

“It’s open.” He heard from the inside and as he stepped through the door, he was met by Rivaille standing by the window and flipping through a book  
.  
“Ah, Jaeger. Sit.” He ordered and Eren obliged, sitting in the empty chair in front of his desk. He flinched a little as Rivaille plumped down in his own chair and slammed his legs on the desk, crossing them. 

“Are you scared of me?” 

“W-What? No, sir.” The last thing he wanted was for him to think he was scared of him, but he could help stammering a little. 

“Good.” 

A silence fell for a while and Eren noticed how the rays of sunlight danced over his dark strands of hair. Trying not to stare, he tore his eyes away and looked to the side. 

“So what was that all about?” Rivaille finally asked.

“What? Oh... it was nothing, sir. Me and Jean Kirschtein can just… be at each other’s tops sometimes." There was another long pause, the shorter man’s intense gaze glued to Eren and he was starting to get slightly nervous.

“Er.. It won’t happen again, sir.” 

“Good.” 

Silence. 

“Er… Are you going to send me to principal Pixis?” 

"No."

“Oh. Well uh.. thank you.” 

He just nodded shortly. After another painful pause of silence, he finally said:

“Oh and Eren?” Wha- He used his first name. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Call me Levi.” Eren’s eyes widened. 

“Er… Professor Levi?”

“Just Levi.”

“Oh… ok, sir. I mean uh… Levi.”

“Good.” He nodded in approval. “Right then. You’re dismissed.”

And that was that.  
When he exited the office, Armin and Mikasa were waiting for him outside.

“Eren! I heard what happened. Did you get in trouble?” Armin said, but Eren was unable to answer at the moment, still a little shocked from what had just happened.  
“Uh… Eren are you ok? You look kind of white.”Armin said concerned. He still wasn’t able to answer. 

“Come on… Let’s just get back to our dorm.”  
Armin took his arm carefully and told Mikasa that he got him, before he led him back to their dorm room like he was going to puke at any moment and Eren thanked God, or whatever it was that controlled the universe, that Armin was his roommate and not some stranger he barely knew. 

Safely back in their room, Eren’s mind started spinning. A thousand questions raced through his thoughts. He’d used his first name. And he had asked him to call him by first name. What did that mean? Did it mean he was special? That he was being praised? Or should he be nervous or concerned that it actually meant he was in deep shit?  
It was in that moment Eren decided ‘fuck it’ and kind of stopped giving a shit. He didn’t give a shit that Eren was Levi’s student and that he had weird sexdreams about his teacher. All he knew was that he had to get to know him somehow, no matter what. 

“Hey Armin.” He muttered quietly and looked up at his friend. 

“What’s up, Eren?”

“What do you do if… If you want to get to know someone, but you don’t know how to talk to them?”

Armin blinked his blue eyes a couple of times, before he sat down on the bed next to Eren.

“Well I guess… you should try spending more time with them?”

That suddenly hit Eren with a brilliant idea and he lit up.

“Armin, you’re a genius!”


	2. Masterplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi teaches Eren dirty french and Jean and Eren has a drinking contest.

The weekend went by in a blur and Eren spent most of it with Armin and Mikasa like always, just hanging out and watching movies and playing videogames and stuff like that. Mikasa always won, Eren got pissed and Armin tried to calm him.

Before he knew it, it was Monday again and he couldn't wait to implement the plan he had thought of. His first class that day were biology and to his slight surprise, after a way too passionate lecture about the digestive system, Professor Zoe stopped Eren right before he was heading out.

"Hey! Eren was it?" Another teacher who used his first name? Although somehow, he wasn't as shocked when Hanji used it. In fact, he barely even noticed.

"Yes?"

"So I heard Levi took you into his office last week, did he?" She chuckled, her smile beaming at him.

"Uh.. Yeah."

"He didn't scare you too much, did he? He doesn't really mean it. It's just to scare the students into obeying him."

"Oh. Er.. no."

"Good!" She grinned and was about to turn away, but Eren stopped her.

"Er, Professor?"

"Please, call me Hanji! That Professor stuff makes me feel so old."

"Right, um… it's just that... Levi asked me to call him by first name last week and he doesn't really seem like the type of teacher to do that too often, so I was wondering… should I be worried?"  
There was a pause and then she suddenly burst out in a loud laughter.

"Oh, he just doesn't like his name, 'cause it sounds like an Italian pasta dish. Don't worry about it, kid!"

"Er… right." Eren blinked confused at her and then left the class.

During French class, Eren tapped his pencil impatiently on his notebook, waiting for the class to end. He was failing French anyway, so this might just work. At his side, Armin raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
When the class finally ended, he told Armin and Mikasa to go ahead and waited to the room was emptied before he approached Levi.

"Er, Prof-" He glared at him. "Levi."

"What do you want?"  
Eren swallowed and braced himself as he dived in.

"It's just that.. I'm kind of hanging behind in class and I wondered if… if maybe you would tutor me?"  
Levi eyed him with a blank expression.

"Can't you just ask some of your friends to do it?"  
Eren shook his head determinedly.

"I need the extra curricular anyway."  
There was a long pause, with Levi just watching him with that same unreadable scowl and then, to Eren's utter shock, he said:

"Fine. But we'll do it at my apartment and according to my schedule." He scribbled something at a paper and handed it to Eren. It was his address.

"Be there at four thirty sharp."  
Eren stared at the note for a couple of seconds, with his mouth hanging slightly open, before he hurriedly put it in his pocket.

At lunch that day, Eren was still trying to process what had actually happened. He had gotten Levi's address. He was actually going to Levi's place that afternoon. He could scarcely believe it. As he stared at nothing in particular, he noticed the table where Jean sat. Today too, he was talking to that dark-haired, freckled kid and he were talking while Jean listened. And Jean was leaning real close towards him. He kind of looked like he was daydreaming about rainbows and sunshine.

"Hey Connie!" He said as he grabbed Connie's arm when he walked past their table.

"Huh?"

"Who is that guy sitting next to Jean?" Connie followed Eren's gaze to the table.

"Oh, that's Marco. He's pretty cool. I think Jean met him over the summer or something."  
Eren paused and raised an eyebrow as he watched the two.

"Erh… Are they like together?"

"Eren! You can't just ask that!" Armin scolded, but Connie burst out laughing.

"Oh my God even you can see it! Well, not yet, but we're all waiting for the big announcement!"

"Hah! Can't wait!" Eren laughed with him and Armin looked a little baffled. Mikasa was indifferent.

"Oh, by the way! Do you guys wanna come to our party this weekend?"  
Eren looked to Armin and Mikasa.

"I don't have anything planned." Mikasa said.

"Yeah, me neither." Armin added.  
Eren shrugged. It'd be a nice distraction from his thoughts anyway.

"Fuck it, we're in!"

Later that evening, however, Eren was stressing out over his study da… session with Levi. He was both incredibly excited to see Levi's apartment, how it looked like, what kind of furniture he had. But at the same time, he was slightly nervous. Like, what if he completely messed up the French and he thought he was just some useless shit?  
But eventually, he told himself Jesus Christ, Eren, he's just teaching you French! Don't act like a fucking hormonal pre-teen schoolgirl.

When he finally arrived at Levi's apartment, and knocked on the door, the sun was slowly setting in a deep-orange color on the horizon. Levi opened the door within seconds. He said nothing. Just looked at him with that same old scowl.

"Erh.. Hi." Eren tried. Levi simply replied with:

"Come in."

Levi's apartment was nice. It wasn't too spacious, but not cramped either. It had a pretty good sized living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. And something he noticed was that everything was so… clean. Everything was neatly in its place, no dust anywhere and the floor was shining. He also noticed the faint music that played from the living room and tried to hear what it was. It was some sort of classical piano music, but he couldn't quite tell what.  
As the settled in the living room, Levi gestured for Eren to sit on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"First off, if you want to learn French, you must know who this is."  
'Who?' Oh, he meant the music. Eren sharpened his ears and listened intently. Ok, so it was French and piano music. Eren recognized the tune somewhat and thought vaguely he's heard it as soundtrack in a movie or something, so it must be a kind of famous composer. Eren held his breath and took a shot in the dark.

"Chopin?"  
Levi watched him for a while and then he nodded in approval as if he'd just passed some sort of test or something and then he turned his attention back to whatever he was doing in the kitchen. When he was finally done, he sat down next to Eren with two cups of steaming hot liquid.

"I hope you don't mind tea? It's too late for coffee."  
Eren raised an eyebrow at him. Really? Who even cared about that. Levi just stared back with a pokerface.

"You don't want to deal with me, when I don't get enough sleep."  
Eren believed him. As intimidating as he was normally, the thought of him in a bad mood and with loss of sleep made him shiver.

"Tea is fine."

"So..? Did you bring your books?"

"Oh! Yes." Eren hurried to get his notebook and the French Literature book out of his bag and placed them on the table. Levi grabbed the notebook and silently flipped through it.

"So where exactly did you lose track?"  
The question took Eren off guard. He'd been so focused on spending time with Levi, that he'd completely forgot about the subject itself.

"Oh uh… I haven't actually learned any French before this year, so I don't really.." He trailed off, smiling sheepishly. Levi sighed heavily.

"We'll start at the beginning then."

The evening went by too fast for Eren's liking and after he'd quickly caught up with the basics, Levi had him read, write and translate not-too-difficult texts. But he was having a hard time with the pronunciation and struggled to read the words out loud. After several minutes of trying to say "Ma classe du francais finissons à quatre heures cet après-midi" Levi was starting to get impatient.

"If you can't say it, we should just call it a night."

"No, I can do this!" Eren protested. Taking a deep breath to focus, he slowly spelled out:

"Mah class duh fransé finnisoh ah catre heur cé apré-midi" He looked to Levi for a response and Levi nodded approvingly.

So after hours of reading and struggling, it got late and Eren finally had to leave.

"Merci beaucoup, Levi." He said in the doorway before he left, smiling brightly. Levi stiffened.

"Pardon?" Had he not said it right?

"I just.. Thank you for helping me." Levi watched him for a while and then he just scowled and hushed him out the door.

"Yeah yeah, leave already. Don't you dare stay up all night and fall asleep in my class, brat."  
Eren chuckled and left the apartment, feeling happier than he'd been in a long while.

The week went by pretty much like normally, the highlight of Eren's days being his lessons with Levi. He found that the more time he spent with him, the more he fell for him. He loved listening to him talking French. His voice was just so incredible and the way he rolled through the words with ease, reminded Eren of a purring cat. His eyes were such an amazingly dark blue-grey color and his lips looked so smooth when he talked. Eren had to remind himself regularly to stare too much at his lips. By Friday he realized that he was completely fucked.

"Eren." Levi interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" Eren snapped out of his daydreaming and looked up at Levi.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes sir. Uh I mean Levi."  
Levi scowled at him and then said:

"Repeat after me: Je suis la pute de Levi."  
Eren blinked at him and repeated the words. Levi oddly looked like he was suppressing a laugh with great effort. Eren recognized "Je suis" and "Levi" but not "la pute."

"La pute de Levi.. what does that mean?"

"Oh nothing. It means "I am Levi's student"."

"I thought "elév" was student.."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between high school and college."

"Oh." Eren didn't give it much more thought.

"Ok, again. J'aime faire baiser dans le cul."  
Eren repeated it and Levi bit down on his lip.

"What does that mean?"

"I like baby kittens.

"Oh ok. I'm kind of more of a dog person, but sure, I like kittens as well." Cause come on, if you don't like baby kittens there must be something wrong with you. Levi coughed a sound that sounded a bit like a choked laugh.

"Yeah, I can see you as a dog person. Ok, now say this: S'il vous plaît me baiser comme un chien."  
Eren repeated it and Levi looked away, biting his lip hard and took a sip of his tea. He wondered what was up with him tonight..

"What does that mean? Something about dogs right?" He said, as he recognized "chien".

"Yeah, it means "May I pet your dog, please.""

"Oh."

After that.. weird incident, they went back to some grammar and before he knew it, it was getting late and Eren had to leave. That Friday night however was Connie and co's party and Eren was happy to get a distraction instead of molding in his own pathetic fantasies all weekend.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin arrived at the party with Jägermeister, a bottle of red wine (mainly for Mikasa) and a six-pack of beer. Armin wasn't drinking that night 'cause he was driving, bless him. They were met in the door by Connie.

"Heeey! Jaeger, Mikasa! Armin, my man!" He greeted the three of them individually and held out a tray of brownies.

"Brownie?"

"No thanks." Mikasa muttered and Eren eyed the tray suspiciously.

"Seriously? Weed brownies? Can't you just pass around a bong like everyone else.." He said as they pressed through the door, into the deafening music.

"Fine, you're not getting some anyway." Connie whined behind him, exaggeratedly upset and Eren rolled his eyes. The guy was already drunk and probably a little high. The hallway was filled with people standing around with their drinks, talking amongst themselves and in the cramped living room, the famous couple, the quarterback and basketball player were hanging by a window talking to that scary blonde chick Annie. Reiner had his arm around Bertholdt, who looked positively nervous. He also noticed Christa sitting on the couch with a tall, lanky and kind of scary looking chick, who had her arm around her. Eren decided to plump down next to the two of them and start on the Jägermeister. He was really in the mood to get shitfaced.

"Hi, Christa! How's it going?" Christa looked up a little startled.

"Oh, hi Eren." She smiled sweetly. "I'm fine thanks, how are you?"  
See, this is why Eren liked Christa. He hadn't talked to her a whole lot- a couple of times in history class, but no matter what, she was always so sweet and polite and if you had a shitty day, she would literally brighten it with her smile. That tall, freckled woman craned her neck around the tiny blonde to glare at him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Ymir! Be nice. This is Eren, he's in my history class." Christa explained.

"Oh, so you're a friend of Christa's?"  
Eren raised his shrugged.

"Well we haven't really talked that much, but sure, we're friends."  
The woman, apparently named Ymir glared at him harder and squinted her already slim eyes. Eren held up his hands defensively.

"Relax, will you! I'm just here to get wasted."

"Fine. But I got my eye on you." Christa shoved her elbow into Ymir's ribs lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't touch your precious angel." He assured as the two of them obviously had a thing. Christa blushed and looked down. They didn't talk much after that and Eren concentrated on his Jäger shots. Mikasa was leaning against the wall with her wine glass and had already been talked up by three different guys and turned all of them down. He noticed Armin was talking friendly with that Marco guy and he wondered briefly where Jean was. Just as he had thought it, Jean showed up around the corner and spotted Eren.

"Yo Jaeger! When did you get here?" He said, stumbling over.  
Seemed like he was already tipsy.

"Just got here. Looks like you've been here a while though."

"Pff! I'm just getting started." He scoffed. Eren smirked. He could use this to his advantage.

"Oh yeah? That sounded like a challenge, horseface." This got Armin and Marco to turn their heads with a nervous look and several of the people surrounding them turned curiously. Jean smirked a confident grin and pointed his finger at Eren.

"Oh, you're so on, Jaeger!" People cheered and gathered around them.

"Can we get some more shot glasses over here?!" Eren called out to the kitchen.

"I gotcha covered!" They both looked up, surprised to see Ymir put down a tower of small plastic shot glasses on the table in front of them.

"What?" She said. "I always come prepared."

"Oh I have got to see this!" Reiner suddenly said and dragged Bertholdt over to the group of spectators.

"Erh.. Jean are you sure you should-" Marco started nervously, but Jean interrupted him by holding up a hand.

"Marco. I got this, ok?"  
They lined up and filled the glasses and were just about to start when-

"Wait." It was that Annie girl. "There has to be a prize. Don't you always win and loose something in drinking games?" Everyone went quiet for a while (except for the loud music of course) as they thought about it.

"Looser has to arm wrestle Annie." Reiner said and looked over at her for acceptance. She shrugged indifferently. Eren and Jean both looked nervously at her and swallowed. Sasha and Connie appeared just around then.

"And the winner?" Eren asked.

"How about this delicious brownie?" Connie said enthusiastically, holding it out.

"No." Eren and Jean said in unison. He hung it head and Sasha lit up, just noticing the cake.

"Oh, brownies!" She beamed and dug into it.

"No Sasha wait it's-" Connie tried to stop her, but it was already too late. Everyone went back to ignoring them.

"H-How about a free ticket for our next game?" Bertholdt suddenly spoke shyly, holding out the ticket for the school's next basketball game.

"Sure!" Eren said.

"Let's do this." Jean chimed in.

"First one to empty all of the glasses win!" Ymir said and they readied themselves. Eren was completely confident he could win this one. Someone counted to three and they started. Eren downed the shot glasses as fast as he could, one after one until he was done and shot his hands up in the air. He noticed Jean hung one glass behind and cheered loudly.

"YES! In your face Kirschtein!"

"Dammit!" Jean swore loudly and the crowd cheered. As Eren stood up to ravel in his victory and rub it in Jean's face, he noticed that drinking that much Jägermeister that fast has had an effect on him and he swayed slightly. He had to laugh loudly at Jean's misery however as Annie cracked her knuckles, rolled up her sleeves and took Eren's previous seat, positioning her arm on the table. Jean looked like he was about to shit his hipster pants and swallowed hard.

"Come on, Kirschtein, no backing out." Eren said, bumping his shoulder. His expression quickly turned back to a scowl and he took Annie's hand. Ymir gave the start signal and they began. They hung in suspense for a while and Annie's expression was almost effortless, while Jean was sweating, his face a deep shade of red and Eren seriously wondered if he were going to shit himself for real. Then suddenly, Christa gave a soft gasp as Annie slammed his hand down.

"FUCK!" He practically yelled and everyone laughed, while he desperately tried to blame it on how he was already drunk and that he went easy on her, since she was a girl, but everyone knew that was bullshit.

As the evening dragged on and people got more and more drunk, eventually more and more people started leaving. In the end, the only ones left was Eren, Armin and Mikasa, Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie, Ymir and Christa and Marco, Jean, Connie and Sasha and a couple of others. Mostly couples making out in the hallway or random passed out drunks here and there. Eren was thinking about leaving himself, until Connie, high as a kite, muttered:

"Dude.. We should like… prank call someone."

"Dude, no." Jean muttered and for once Eren actually agreed with him.

"Yeah, come on!" Sasha chimed in, also really fucking high. "Don't you have Rivaille's number, Eren?"

Eren immediately froze, staring with wide eyes at into thin air.

"What?" Was all he managed to say.

"Well, he's tutoring you, isn't he? You must have his number." All eyes were on him now.

"How do you know that?"

"Armin told me." Sasha said simply. Eren shot an angry glance at Armin, but his 'shit, I'm sorry!' face told him that he probably didn't know he wasn't supposed to tell.

"Fine, yeah ok, I have his number, but there's no way in hell we're prank calling him."

"Aw, come on, Eren!" Sasha whined.

"No way."

But before he knew it, Connie had snatched his phone from his hands and was scrolling through his contacts.

"Connie!" He yelled warningly and launched at him, but he was really feeling the alcohol now and Connie was quick.

"This is gonna be good!" Reiner muttered to Bertholdt as everyone watched and laughed Connie running around, jumping from the couch to the table, trying to find Levi's number, while Eren stumbled after him.

"Hah! Found it!"

"Connie, I'm serious, he's gonna fucking murder me!"

But it was too late. The phone was ringing.

"Give me the goddamn phone, Connie!" Eren yelled and pounced at him. He managed to hang up, hopefully before much harm had been done.

"Ouch! Gee, overreacting much?" Connie pouted while rubbing a sore spot on his head, he had hit when Eren tackled him to the floor.

"I'm not overreacting. Do you even know what he's like? I'm lucky if he doesn't kill me."

After that, Jean started dissing how he needed a tutor to pass a class and just as Eren was about to punch him, Mikasa had dragged him away and out into Armin's car, saying it was time for them to get back. As Eren started complaining and argued that she wasn't his mom, Armin had apologized for the nuisance and thanked for the evening and then they had left.  
Eren immediately fell into his bed and quickly fell asleep when they got back to their dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations (in order of appearance):
> 
> -My french class finish at four o'clock this afternoon  
> -Thank you very much  
> -I am Levi's whore  
> -I love getting fucked in the ass  
> -Please fuck me like a dog


	3. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi teaches Eren romantic french things and Eren is a presistent little shit. And Eren accidentally comes out of the closet as he asks for dating advice.   
> Also, warning for mature content in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations (in order of appearnace):  
> -You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen   
> -Please stay in my life

Eren had spent the rest of the weekend recovering from a hangover. Luckily, he didn’t throw up or anything, but he had a massive headache and the only thing he felt like doing was to lay in his bed with his pillow covering his head. Armin, that saint had brought him food and aspirin. Bless him. Luckily he had Sunday to recover or he would have died at school on Monday. He was excited to see Levi again though.   
When he was studying at Levi’s as usual, Levi was watching him quietly with an expressionless look as always. Eren had gotten so used to it, that he barely even noticed anymore. Then suddenly, Levi spoke:

“So Eren.. I got an interesting phonecall this weekend.”   
Eren froze, his eyes wide with horror. 

“Y-You did?” Was all he managed to squeak out. 

“Yeah.” Levi confirmed in a monotome tone and took a sip of his tea. “Though all I heard was a bunch of noises and then a muffled shout that sounded like: ‘give me the goddamn phone, Connie’ and then it was hung up.”   
Eren swallowed hard. “Look, Levi.. I didn’t mean to call you, but a friend of mine took my phone, with intention of prank calling.” 

“It’s fine, Eren.” 

It was quiet for a long while and Eren didn’t know if he should believe his teacher’s words or not. He’d thought that he’d be furious. Lost in his thoughts, Eren looked down in his teacup, watching the tiny leafs swirl around, then Levi suddenly spoke again. 

“Eren.” He said and Eren looked up. “Vous êtes la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu.”

“Huh?” The French words were thrown at him so fast that he couldn’t catch any of it. 

“Nothing.” Levi muttered. “I just said good work on your homework.” 

He gestured to the papers in front of him on the table, but Eren thought that was a bit weird, since he had barely looked at the homework the whole evening. And furthermore… it was odd of him to compliment him so casually? He usually only did that on rare occasions. 

“Eren.” Levi spoke again, and he met his eyes once more. “Repeat after me; Restez dans ma vie s'il vous plait.”

Eren repeated the words and for a second he could have sworn Levi looked sort of… distant? Like he was thinking of something that was bothering him or something. 

“S’il vous plait- please… Restez… stay?” Eren muttered to himself as he tried to work out the meaning. 

“Focused.” Levi finished for him. “Please stay focused.” 

“Oh right!” Eren snapped his attention back to the books and started reading. After that, their study session went pretty much like normal. 

There was something kind of different about their study sessions that week. Eren, like always, was crushing helplessly and stole dreaming glances at the man every chance he could, but Levi seemed somehow different. Normally he would be in his usual cranky mood, with his usual pokerface and make sarcastic jokes, but this week, he had been… distant. And he kept saying random French sentences that Eren didn’t understand.   
Then, one day, something happened.

Eren showed up at Levi’s apartment as usual, excited to see him and Levi opened the door, before he had even knocked. But there was something a bit odd about him that day… He didn’t have his usual scowl and neither did he look distant like he’d done the last couple of days. Instead, his expression was just… unreadable. Something Eren couldn’t figure out. 

When they sat in his living room, Levi sipping tea as usual and Eren scribbling in his notebook there was a heavy atmosphere over the room. Levi said nothing and Eren didn’t dare breaking the silence, but then suddenly Levi muttered quietly:

“You should forget about me, Jaeger.” 

Eren stiffened in shock by the words. What was he talking about? And why was he suddenly using his last name?

“What?” Was all he managed to say. 

“It’ll never work. Forget about me.” 

The blood drained from Eren’s face and it felt like his stomach dropped to his feet.

“y-you know..?” He whispered, his hands shaking slightly. 

“Yeah.” Levi sighed heavily and for a split second, his expression softened and he looked conflicted somehow. 

“You’re young... you don’t know what you’re feeling. It’s just a phase and it’ll pass.”

Eren quickly snapped back to reality, feeling anger boil up inside him. 

“No! It’s not a phase, what the hell!” Where did that even come from? How did he know? How did he find out? Oh God, what must he be thinking of him now! So many questions raced through his mind.

“Eren…” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m your professor and you’re my student.”

“I don’t care!” Eren was almost yelling now, his fists clenched hard. There was a long pause, before Levi finally muttered, while not looking at him: 

“I think you have to leave.” 

Eren got up, his nails digging painfully into his palm, but before he left, he turned around and made sure to look directly into Levi’s eyes. 

“I’m gonna prove it to you, Levi. I’m gonna prove that I’m serious.”   
He said with all the determinedness he could muster and then he left, slamming the door a little unnecessary loud behind him.

The entire next day, Eren couldn’t think of anything else than how he would prove to Levi that this wasn’t just a feeble crush. Frenchclass was a nightmare. He spent the entire time staring at his notes, trying to avoid looking at Levi. He didn’t even notice the quizzical glance from Armin. 

At lunch time, he stared at his plate, his appetite completely gone. He felt so lost.. almost empty. Why did this happening? Why, dammit! He’d been so close, he couldn’t loose him now. He had to bite his lip, to not scream out in frustration. He was not some kind of kid, goddammit!! And how had he found out? How long had he known? If he’d known all along, why didn’t he say something sooner? It was all so fucking frustrating! 

“Eren.” Mikasa’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see her and Armin staring concerned at him. 

“You’re bleeding.” She said. Eren touched his lip and noticed that he’d bet so hard, he had drawn blood. 

“Oh..” 

“Are you alright?” Armin asked. “You’ve been acting strange all day…” 

“I’m fine.” He muttered, but he could tell they weren’t buying it. He sighed. To be honest, he was sick of hiding things and keeping everything to himself and he was too fucking tired to come up with an excuse. 

“Ok…” He started, looking down at his hands. 

“There’s someone that I like… I guess. I just found out that he knows that I like him, but he doesn’t like me back and… and I don’t know what to do.”

They were all quiet for a while, before Armin broke the silence. 

“I assume you’re not going to tell us who it is?” 

Eren shook his head. “I can’t.” 

Armin just smiled and nodded in understanding. 

“Maybe you should forget about him.” Mikasa said and it sounded more like an order than a suggestion which made Eren roll his eyes. 

“It’s not that simple.” 

“He’s not worth your time.” 

“Oh, spare me, Mikasa!” He groaned and she frowned. 

“Fine. But if he hurts you, he’s dead.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Eren just waved her off. 

“Eren..” Armin broke in. “I don’t know what you should do, but maybe you can ask someone else?” 

Eren thought about that. He looked around and thought about the couples he knew. There was Bertholdt and Reiner, but he felt like he didn’t know them well enough to ask. Then there was Christa and Ymir, but there was no way in hell he was asking Ymir for dating advice. Christa was nice, but she didn’t really seem like the type to make the first move. Connie? No way. He was pretty sure he had a creepy sexdoll or something, with a name. And Sasha..? He wasn’t even sure if she dated at all. Annie? To be honest, he was kind of scared of her.  
He sighed in defeat as it seemed Jean and Marco was his only option.   
________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t do it..” 

“You have to.” 

“But..” 

“What other choice do you have?” 

“Can’t I just-“

“Don’t be a pussy, Eren.” 

Eren was bright red, when Mikasa shoved him over to the table where Jean, Marco Connie and Sasha was sitting and he cleared his throat nervously. 

“Uh h-hey guys..” He greeted them, and they all just looked questioning at him. 

“Uh.. Jean, Marco… I kind of need your help… DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!”   
Jean, who was sitting with his back towards them and turned around with the creepiest grin he had ever seen, looking completely crazy.

“What is it, Eren?” He said and it sent a cold shiver down his spine. 

“Dude, quit it, I really need your help here!” 

“Jean, be nice.” Marco muttered and kicked him under the table. He then smiled kindly at the three of them and said: “Ignore him. So what’s up?” 

“Erh…” He hesitated and took a deep breath as they sat down. “Please don’t laugh but… I need dating advice.” Jean laughed quite loudly and Marco kicked him again. 

“Please continue.” 

“Eren has a crush.” Mikasa butted in and Eren glared at her. 

“Mikasa!” 

“You were taking too long.” 

He groaned and Connie and Sasha stared excitedly at him. 

“Who is it?!” Sasha asked. 

“I can’t say..” 

“Aw, come on, Eren!” Connie complained. 

“No. I can’t!” They kept pestering him for a while, until surprisingly Jean, broke in:

“Guys! He doesn’t want to say, ok!” 

“Ugh fine..” Connie and Sasha grunted. 

“Ok, so you got a crush, so what?” Jean pressed on.

“Uh well… So he knows that I like him, but he doesn’t like me back… and I just don’t know what to do.” 

There was a pause and everyone at the table stared at him. Armin’s eyes flickered nervously from Eren to everyone else. 

“I didn’t know you were into dudes..” Connie finally said. Eren paused. He hadn’t even realized that he had just kind of come out as gay to his friends. 

“Well… I guess I’m kind of gay, so horay! I’m out of the closet! Now will you help me or not?” 

“What?” said Jean. 

“Oh.” Said Connie.

“Well then…” said Sasha. 

“Uh.. congrats?” said Marco. 

Eren rolled his eyes and waved them all off. 

“Yeah yeah, but guys, I really need your help here!” 

“Ok, ok. Well if you really like him, have you tried just asking him out?” Marco suggested.

“No, I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?” Asked Sasha, tilting her head a little to the side. 

“It’s… compelicated.” 

“Well, clearly what you should to is by him loads of gifts. I know that would win me over.” Connie stated with a triumphant grin. 

“Oh! And food!” Sasha chimed in. 

“Guys, I’m serious here!” Eren pleaded desperately. Suddenly, Jean broke in, who had barely said anything this whole time. 

“Eren. This guy is really important to you isn’t he?” He said and everyone turned to him. 

Eren sighed deeply in defeat. “Yeah.” 

“Then show him so, goddammit! Fight for him. Don’t take no for an answer. Prove to him that if he don’t pick you, he’s missing out!”   
He hated to admit it, but it was actually pretty sound advice. There was a pause, before he nodded to Jean. 

“Thanks man.” Jean just nodded back. 

The next week, Eren did everything he could to get Levi’s attention. He made sure to “accidentally” bump into him and stroke his hand along his side every time they passed in the hallway, he texted him a shitload, even though he never replied and in French class… well let’s just say that the professor’s eyes rarely were on any other than him.   
And every day, Levi seemed to get more and more angry. He yelled at students who disobeyed him or didn’t pay attention and slammed the books hard on his desk whenever he entered class. 

By Friday, Eren was quite satisfied at how worked up he had gotten Levi and proceeded in French class with his usual tactic. He buttoned down his shirt a bit, because it was “hot” and fanned himself lightly with a sheet of paper. He ran his fingers through his hair, chewed on his pencil, licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip and he did all of this, while determinedly holding eye contact with the shorter man. Suddenly, a little early for class to end, Levi slammed his books down on the desk, the smack ringing through the room and causing a deafening silence. 

“Jaeger. My office, now.” He ordered in a raised voice. 

Eren didn’t know whether he should feel triumphant or be nervous.   
The second the door closed behind them as they marched into Levi’s office, he grabbed Eren’s shirt and slammed him into the wall. 

“You Brat! Who do you think you are showing up to my class, looking at me like that!” 

Eren stared at him, his eyes wide and his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

“You could at least wait till after class to give me that dirty-ass look and lick your lips and…” 

He trailed off. Eren had subconsciously licked his lips at the mentioning of it. They both stared at each other’s lips in an intense silence only broken by their breathing and then suddenly, before he knew what was happening they slammed against each other, kissing fiercely. His heart stopped. Nothing else in the world existed, except Levi’s hands tangling in his hair and roaming over his body... Levi’s lips against his own, Levi’s warm tongue in his mouth dancing with his own. The best thing about Levi’s mouth was that it didn’t taste anything in particular. The only way it could be described was that is tasted… Levi. Was this even real? All this time that Eren had crushed on him and longed after him and dreaming about him and now they were making out in his office? Driven by the passion, Eren gripped his waist tightly and flipped them around so Levi was pressed against the wall. 

“fucking brat..” He breathed against his lips, but at the same time wrapped a leg around the boy. Eren instinctively grinded up against him and Levi grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. Levi had ripped off his collar and was unbuttoning his own shirt while they were kissing and Eren couldn't help moving his hands over his firm chest, feeling his muscles. Breaking apart to catch his breath, he started kissing and licking down his neck and Levi tugged at his hair. 

Somehow they had ended up by the desk, Eren sitting on it, while Levi kissed passionately. Suddenly, he pulled him to his feet, turned him around and then with his hand on his neck, shoved him down in a bent-over position. 

“Ah!” Eren let out a moan when his cheek hit the desk hard. 

“You should have forgotten about me while you had the chance.” He heard Levi mutter behind him and Eren smiled satisfied. His eyes widened slightly when he felt the others hard crotch press against his ass. Slowly sliding a hand down his pants, Levi leant over him and whispered in his ear. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Eren?” 

He had never heard Levi say his name in that voice before. Low and deep and… intimate. It sent a spark through his body. He wanted to yell ‘do it already!’ but instead whispered:

“Yes.. Do it.” 

And Levi obliged, by pulling his pants and boxers down. He could hear him spit in his hand and gasped when he felt his cold fingers right there… touching him, stroking his entrance. Another gasp escaped him when Levi pressed in a finger… entering him. It was a weird feeling, but it felt good. So good! He pushed the finger in slowly, teasingly, pressing against his insides. Another finger slipped in and Eren shut his eyes, enjoying the touch. Even though it was good, it still felt weird, but then, he hit a spot that was like a lightningbolt through his body. 

“AH!” He moaned out.

“L-Levi… feels so good.” He huffed and the other pressed more into the spot. After a while of teasing with his fingers, Levi pulled them out and Eren could hear him unbuckle his belt. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” He murmured against his ear and Eren shook his head, breathing heavy. With a swift movement, Levi opened a desk drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. He kept that in his office?! 

Seconds later he shivered, feeling the cold lube at his entrance and then, grabbing his hips with both hands, Levi pushed into him slowly. The pain was incredible and Eren grabbed the edges of the desk tightly. Pushing in a bit more, Eren felt tears welling in his eyes and he had to bite his hand, to suppress a loud moan. He loved it. He loved that pain! He felt Levi pull out slightly when Eren stiffened and he quickly muttered:

“Don’t stop!” 

“Try to relax.” Levi murmured, leaning over again and wrapping an arm around his chest. 

Eren tried to obey, taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly to relax his body. To his slight surprise it helped. Levi slowly quickened the pace and eventually found a steady rhythm. Eren bit his hand almost to blood to suppress the moans. Eventually it was too much and he let out loud moans, clutching the desk. Levi tangled his fingers in his hair and gripped tightly as he increasingly started thrusting faster and deeper. When he hit the prostate again and thrust hard, Eren lost all control of his body. His mind spun and he could hear small moans, if you could call it that, escape Levi as well. 

“Ah! Levi..” He huffed between gasps. 

“Say my name again.” 

“Levi…” He whispered. 

“Louder!” Levi demanded, thrusting hard. 

“LEVI!” He moaned loudly and then Levi pulled his head back by his hair and with zero warning came inside him. 

Eren bit his lower lip in pain, when Levi pulled out slowly. He collapsed onto the desk, his body heavy and tired, shaking slightly, but then Levi pulled him up and sat him down in the chair. 

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet.” 

He pulled off the dirty condom and threw it in the trash, muttering “filthy” under his breath and zipped up his pants. Then he knelt down in front of Eren. 

“L-Levi?” Eren huffed, but before he could register what was about to happen, Levi licked up the shaft of his dick slowly, from base to head and Eren threw his head back in pleasure. He licked and kissed his head for a while, sending shivers through his body, then he continued by covering his full length with his mouth, drooling saliva all over. Eren clutched the arms of the chair, clenching his teeth as Levi continued to lick and suck. Hesitantly, he reached out a trembling hand and tangled his fingers in Levi’s hair. Levi didn’t stop him and just continued to suck. He could feel his whole body starting to prickle with the familiar feeling building up inside him. 

“L-Levi… I’m gonna…” 

“Come for me, Eren.” Levi murmured in his velvet voice as he looked up. Then, he locked his eyes on Eren’s and proceeded to slowly deepthroat him without difficulty. 

“Ah!” That was too much for him. He gripped his hair tightly and splurted into his mouth. Levi swallowed without second thought and stood up to wipe the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. Eren fell heavily back in the chair, exhausted from letting out so much intense energy all at once.   
Smirking pleased, Levi touched his hand to his cheek and said:

“You should probably take the rest of the day off.” He then pressed a light, soft kiss to Eren’s lips and even though Eren was exhausted, it still managed to make his stomach flutter.


	4. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi starts to see each other, but then people tell them that their relationship isn't a good idea and Eren feels guilty for always nagging and pestering him.

After the shocking experience, Eren somehow managed to drag his heavy body back to his dorm room. He immediately fell into his bed in a dazed and blissful state of mind and at some point he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Armin woke him up. 

“Eren…” He said as he shook his shoulder gently. 

“Mh..?” 

“You just disappeared... Are you alright? We were kind of worried about you.” When he managed to focus his foggy eyes, Armin’s blue ones looked concerned down at him. 

“Oh.. Yeah, I’m fine. I just felt a little sick, so I took the day off.” Eren lied and turned to the side so Armin couldn’t see his face and read him like an open book.

“If you say so.” Was his answer and luckily he left the topic after that. 

Eren didn’t go to school the next day in fear of people noticing how he walked… differently. You see, Eren didn’t know a whole lot about sex. He’d watched some porn a couple of times like everyone else, sure and he would admit he had red a little bit about anal, just to know what to expect, but he had never expected his first time to be like this. He had no idea what an impact it had on his body and he silently thanked God or whatever deity there was that Levi had thought of using lube. So no, Eren was not going to risk school that day and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was bored out of his mind and really missed his French Professor, he wouldn’t have gone to Levi’s either. He was kind of scared to face him and paranoia crept up on him once more. What if he regretted it? What if he didn’t want to tutor him anymore? What if he never wanted to see him again? Well… as it turned out, it seemed he didn’t have to worry about any of that.   
As he, like always knocked on his door, it took Levi unusually long to open. 

“Erh.. hi.” Eren said awkwardly. He was so nervous, he almost felt sick. Levi just stared at him for a while, before he waved over his shoulder, gesturing for him to enter.   
But as they were about to move into the living room like always, Levi suddenly stopped him, by slamming his hand on the wall, right in front of him. Eren froze, startled, completely taken off guard.

“Eren..” He muttered, locking eyes with him. 

“Y-yes?” Eren said and swallowed hard. 

“About what happened. Do you regret it?” 

He swear he didn’t blush at the question, but he couldn’t help getting more than a little flustered when he remembered. However, he did not regret it for a second. 

“No.” He replied determinedly. 

“Good.” Levi said, and before he knew it, he grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. Eren was surprised for a split second, but it didn’t take long before he responded. He gripped his waist and kissed him back fiercely. As their lips moved in a passionate dance, he barely noticed as Levi pulled him into a room, until he was pushed down on a bed. He watched in awe as the man climbed on top of him, positioning himself with a knee on each side, straddling him. He then leaned in so close he could feel his breath against his ear and Eren almost held his breath when he felt his hand very slowly slide up his shirt. 

“Eren…” He murmured so quiet it was almost a whisper and it sent shivers down his spine. 

“Was I really your first?” He said and grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms over his head. Eren inhaled a sharp gasp. That question took him off guard. He had tried sex with girls before, but as he realized it didn’t work for him, he had stopped trying. So in a way.. Levi kind of was his first.

“F-First man.” He managed to breathe out and Levi chuckled deeply, seemingly amused. 

“And you’re ok with that?” Eren nodded. He couldn’t be more ok with it.

“You can do whatever you want with me.” 

“Heh.. You’re gonna regret saying that.” He murmured and with swift, skillful hands, he quickly removed the red plaid shirt Eren was wearing and the t-shirt underneath and then pinned his arms once more. Eren swallowed his dry throat as he watched Levi slowly pull off his own belt and wrapped it tight around his wrists, binding his hands. He proceeded to slowly unbutton his own shirt and Levi Rivaille’s firm, naked chest being revealed bit by bit was so incredibly hot, Eren had to resist the temptation to run his hands over it. Finally, removing the shirt completely, he folded it up and wrapped it around Eren’s eyes as a blindfold. It was both thrilling and scary to not be able to see what was going on, but he made no attempt to remove it. He left himself completely in the other's mercy. He shivered as he felt the man’s warm lips at his neck, kissing, licking and biting lightly. He continued to kiss and lick over his collarbone, down his chest, then stomach… Eren held his breath as he moved lower and lower, but then he stopped. 

“Do you remember the French I taught you, Eren?” He murmured against the skin, causing him to tighten the muscles. 

“What..?” Eren said, confused. 

“Je suis la pute de Levi.” He stated. Eren was confused. Why did he bring that up now?

“Say it.” 

Eren repeated the words. 

“You have no idea what it means, do you?”

What? Didn’t it mean "I’m Levi’s student"? That’s what he’d told him. He was quiet as he desperately tried to figure out the meaning of the words, until Levi answered for him:

“It means I am Levi’s whore.” 

“O-oh…” Eren felt his cheeks getting hotter. Now he felt stupid. He could have just googled it! That was a fucking unfair trick. Wait, had everything Levi taught him been something dirty?!

“W-what about J'aime faire baiser dans le- mf..“ He asked, but was interrupted with a hand over his mouth.

“Sssh. Don’t you know you shouldn’t speak unless spoken to?” Eren nodded in response.

“Do you want me to make you feel good, Eren?” Eren swallowed and nodded again. There was a pause and he could hear some rustling around, wondering what he was doing, he heard a match being lit and then a short, burning pain as something dripped on his chest. Candlewax? He could feel the endorphin rush through his body as he continued to drip a slow trail down his chest and it actually felt really fucking good. It stopped at the hem of his jeans and Eren held his breath as Levi opened them and slowly pulled off his pants and underwear. 

“Hah-” He let out a breath as Levi stroke down his hardened length. His body twitched as he continued to stroke, but then there was a pause. Rustling of clothing told him that he was taking off his own clothing and sure enough.. He arched his back letting out a soft moan, as Levi's tight body leant over him and their dicks rubbed against each other. His lips suddenly crushed against Eren’s, and he just couldn’t lay still anymore. He hooped his arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss eagerly, enjoying his warm tongue in his mouth. Wrapping an arm around his back, Levi sat them up slowly and lifted him up on his lap. His fingers laced through his damp hair and Eren let out a shaky breath as he pulled his head back to bite on his neck again. He had to clench his teeth to supress a moan when his teeth sank into the sensitive skin at his neck and bit hard this time. There was a pause where Levi pulled away, leaving his neck wet with saliva and he could hear some rustling as he reached for something. Eren's breathing was ragged as he waited patiently and then he gasped when Levi's finger's smeared his entrance with lube and right after, the tips of his cock pressed into him. He rested his forehead on Levi’s shoulder as he pushed in deeper, the pain channeling through his whole body.  
Levi gripped his hip tight and started lifting him up and down, each time pressing in deeper and Eren quickly followed suit, by rocking his hips.  
The pain and the pleasure quickly built up inside him in a wonderful mix of this sort of prickling feeling and his body relaxed more and more each time Levi pressed inside him, loosening him up. Levi thrust harder and faster, and before long, he hit his prostate and pressed into the spot. 

“Ah!” Eren threw his head back with a moan.

“Hah… Levi..” Eren huffed, as he clung to his shoulder. “You feel so good.” 

Suddenly, Levi slid off his blindfold, and he tossed him back down on the bed. Startled, his green eyes blinked up at the man and the sight of his built chest with his strong arms, leaning over and his intense eyes burning into his, was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He couldn’t help himself. He placed his hands behind his neck, gripping his hair, and pulled him down for a kiss. Levi kissed him back eagerly, before he suddenly grabbed his thigh and propped up his leg, then slowly pushed inside him once more. 

“Ngh!” Eren bit his lip to suppress the moan and shut his eyes. He quickly found a steady rythm, but it wasn't enough. Eren wanted to be ravashed and to feel that extatic mixture of pain and excitement. 

"Harder.." He murmured against his ear and Levi let out a small moan as he thrust hard, pounding into him. 

“Ah!” Eren threw his head back with a gasp as the familiar pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt. He did not hold back the moans now and the tension quickly built up in his body. Starting to kiss and suck lightly at the inside of his thigh, Levi stroke over his throbbing erecting, making him twitch. His whole body was so hot and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

“Levi I’m close…” He mutterd and he responded by pumping him firm, keeping pressure on the base. Eren couldn’t hold it in anymore. With a loud moan, he arched his back up and then released into his hand. It didn’t take long for Levi to follow as he continued to pound into him and with a muffled groan “Ngh!” and he came inside him. He kept thrusting for a while,steadily slowing the rythm down and he could feel the hot liquid fill him up. 

He pulled out slowly and they both fell onto the bed, breathing heavily.   
They lay there for a couple of minutes, Levi resting his head on Eren’s chest, but then, Levi suddenly sat up. 

“Come on, let’s take a shower.” 

“What? Can’t we just lay here for a bit..” Eren pleaded, exhausted.

“Ew, no. I feel filthy.” Was Levi’s reply and he dragged Eren out of bed and into the bathroom. He wasn’t complaining though, because taking a shower with Levi was wonderful. The feeling of just holding him close, while the hot water streamed down his neck was incredibly comfortable and warming. They washed each other’s bodies and hair and Eren got a smack in the head when he bent down a little for Levi to wash his. 

Afterwards, they went back to bed. Eren borrowed one of Levi’s shirts and they crept under the covers. This was amazing. More than Eren could ever have hoped for. But at the same time, he wanted more. He wanted to show Levi how much he appreciated him and take him on amazing dates and show him off to the world. He wanted Levi to be his and only his. 

“Levi..?” He muttered quietly against his hair. 

“Hm?” 

“Will you go on a date with me?” 

There was a pause and then:

“No.” 

Eren was a bit surprised, having honestly thought he’d say yes after everything they’d just done. 

“What why?” 

“I don’t do dates. And you’re just a brat.” 

He was disappointed, but he knew there was no use arguing, so with a sigh, he let it go. Feeling really tired and comfortable in Levi’s arms, Eren felt more and more relaxed and eventually, he fell asleep.   
_______________________________________________________________________

The days were the same after that. Subtle flirting at school, stealing glances and touches in the hallways when no one was looking and then study sessions later. And the study sessions… let’s just say they didn’t get much studying done.   
It was getting harder to hide their relationship from Armin, but he didn’t ask, so Eren assumed he didn’t know, or he might just respect his privacy. Either way, again thank God Armin was his roommate. 

Yes, the days were wonderful and Eren felt happier than he’d ever been in his life. To be honest, he felt like a lovesick school girl in a bad romance movie and it was embarrassing. But he had never been in love before.. not like this at least. He had crushes, sure, but this was entirely different. He thought about Levi at all times and sometimes even surprised himself, by not noticing he had been thinking about him. It was weird how they always saw each other at school, but still, he missed him so much it physically hurt and all he wanted was to shove him into a cupboard and make out with him.   
He kept asking him out, every time he was at his place and he always got a no and he was starting to get kinda pissed, maybe even slightly offended. Why did he hate the idea of going out with him so much? He wasn’t that bad, was he? He didn’t quite understand it, until one day, he overheard something that made him understand.   
It was at school and Eren was just about to round a corner, on his way to biology, when he heard some voices. 

“Erwin, you don’t understand…” Levi? Who was he talking to..

“Seriously Levi, a student? I really hope you know what you’re doing, cause I don’t want you to end up losing your job.” Was that... vice principal Erwin Smith?

“Lose my job how exactly? It’s not fucking illegal.” 

“You know damn well that if the wrong people get to know about this, they will stop at nothing to get you fired.” 

“…” It was quiet for a while and Eren resisted the urge to just look around the corner and peek at them as he listened on full alert. 

“Look… You’re a good friend and you’ve been here a long time. I just don’t want you gone.”

“I know.” 

“Just be careful, ok?” 

He could barely hear it, but Levi sighed. “Yeah yeah.” 

Confused and a little stunned, Eren headed to biology, not really knowing what to make of the conversation he had overheard. He found Armin who smiled at him and he sat down, not really listening to Hanji’s lecture about cells or something. What had Mr. Smith meant when he said he could lose his job? He thought this was ok.. A little weird maybe, but perfectly legal. A couple of minutes in, Armin bumped his arm and shoved a note over to him. He was never one to talk in lectures.   
“What’s up?” The note said.   
Eren just smiled and shrugged his shoulders dismissively and Armin didn’t question it any further. He couldn’t drag Armin into this. He probably suspected something was going on already. He couldn’t tell how much he had guessed though and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know.   
After class, when almost all of the students had left and Eren, Armin and a few others where the only ones heading out, Hanji stopped him. 

“Hey, Eren.” She said as she came over to them. 

“Can I talk to you? In my office?” 

Eren was a bit surprised, but he nodded. 

“Oh.. Of course.” 

Hanji shared an office with two others, but they weren’t there at the time. Her desk was filled with stacks of papers and old coffee cups and Eren thought at the back of his mind that Levi would have hated how messy it was and cleaned it up immediately. 

“Coffee?” Hanji offered as she headed over to the coffee machine and gestured for him to sit down. 

“Oh uh.. sure.” Tea. Levi always offered tea and lately he had drunk tea so much that he was actually starting to crave it. Hanji made two cups, and sat them down on the desk, before she took her own seat. 

“So..” She started as she sipped the coffee. 

“Am I failing biology?” Eren blurted out. He just had to ask. He’d been so hung up in Levi lately, that his grades had started dropping. 

“What? No, not at all.” Hanji said and chuckled, but then her expression faded and turned more serious. 

“It’s.. It’s about Levi.” 

Eren could feel the blood drain from his face as he froze up. 

“W-What about him?” He managed to stutter, trying not to sound too nervous, but it was no use. Hanji studied him for a while, her eyes peaking over her square glasses and her   
brown hair hanging over the side of her face, then she sighed. 

“There really is no easy way to say this, so I’m just gonna hop right to it. Are you dating Levi?”   
Eren thought he was gonna have a panic attack. His own heartbeat was so fast and loud in his ears that it blocked out everything else. His palms were sweaty, he couldn’t breathe.. the air was caught up in his lungs. 

“Breathe, son!” Hanji suddenly said, shaking his shoulder and he snapped out of it and inhaled a big gulp of air, then exhaled it slowly. 

“Relax! It’s not my place to judge.” 

Now he was embarrassed. He dropped his gaze to his lap, to hide his embarrassment and clutched his knees. The way she said ‘judge’ made it sound like she was judging him silently. He knew it was weird ok? Levi was 31, he was 19, but he didn’t care. To be honest it wasn’t even that big of a difference. He had heard of couples with bigger age gaps. He loved Levi for who he was, not his age. It didn’t matter. None of that stupid, shallow shit mattered to him.

“How did you know?” Was all he said, muttering to his lap.

“Well, it’s actually kind of obvious, the way you two look at each other in the hallways.” 

He swallowed hard. “Oh..” 

“But like I said, relax. I don’t care if you’re dating your professor. Actually I’m happy for you, but believe it or not, I care about Levi.” 

This surprised him a little bit. He didn’t know what to say to that. 

“We have been working together for many years and I consider him my friend.” She went on. “But I just have to give you a heads up.” 

She paused and muttered something under her breath that sounded like “he’s gonna kill me for saying this”. Eren just listened in silence. He didn’t know where this was going, or what to think, but he was starting to get a little scared. Hanji took a breath and straightened her glasses and then looked up at Eren. 

“Look, Eren… Levi has been hurt a lot in the past. I’m not gonna go into detail, because it’s not really any of my business, but that’s why he’s so cold and reserved now. He locked himself in and to be honest, you’re the first person I’ve seen him actually interested in, in God knows how long.”   
Eren’s mouth fell slightly open. He didn’t know what to say to this either. He wondered who on this sick fucked up planet could have hurt Levi, because he could never imagine him hurt or heartbroken and it broke his own heart just thinking that was the cause for his cold attitude. He felt anger boil up inside him and he clenched his fists, knuckles turning white.

“I would never hurt him.” 

“Good.” Hanji said and smiled friendly. “Just be careful.” 

Suddenly, those same words, only spoken in a different voice, rang through his head. “Just be careful, ok?” It was what the vice principal had said to Levi earlier that day. And suddenly it hit him. Eren was being so selfish and he didn’t even realize the risks Levi took for him. The risk of getting hurt yet again, the risk of being ridiculed, the risk of losing his job… and all Eren did was pester him to go out with him on a date. Levi was so amazing and incredible and strong and smart and talented and beautiful and he deserved better. He deserved so much better than an angsty college kid. 

It wasn’t fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading so far! And thank you for all feedback and kudos, it really means alot! 
> 
> And I wanted to apologize if the french is very wrong. My high school french, I had years ago is very rusty and one can't always trust the internet, so I will try to get the french properly checked.
> 
> I also wanted to say that english isn't my first language, so I apologise for any spelling mistakes, and I will try to look over it properly, when I have time.


	5. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren ignores Levi after their relationship would only cause problem for him, but after a conversation with his friends and a realisation, he has a change of heart.

Eren had realized that he liked Levi enough to put his needs in front of his own. He might even love him, but he would never admit to that. Not yet anyway. Right now, it was just a quiet whisper in the back of his mind. But knowing that Levi deserved a lot more than an angsty teenager, he realized that he would have to stop seeing him, and it was too painful to break up with him in a gentle way, or cut him out little by little, so the only way he could do it was to ignore him completely. It was hard, since he saw him every day at school, but he managed somehow. He stopped coming to his place for studying, and he endured French classes, by clenching his fists hard and ignoring eye contact. Instead, he focused all his energy on studying, to get his grades up a little. But it was hard. Every day, he missed him more. He missed his lips on his mouth, his hands on his body, even the smallest things, like when he made him earl gray tea, because green tea was for hippies or when he snapped his fingers in front of his face, to snap him out of a daydream and how he would cross his arms over his chest whenever he got irritated. But it was worth it. Because now he could leave him alone and he would find someone else, someone who could love him and support him and pull him foreward, like he deserved. 

Some days after he’d first started ignoring him, Eren was standing in line in the dining hall, his shoulders heavy and his eyes hollow. As he sighed heavy, he noticed Bertholdt was standing in line in front of him.

“Oh hi, Bertl. I didn’t see you there.” He spoke absentmindedly. 

The tall basketball player turned around and looked down at Eren. 

“Oh, hi Eren. How’re you doing?” 

“Oh you know… could’ve been better.” 

He nodded quietly, understandingly, as he looked over him. 

“Rough week?” 

“You could say that.” 

He nodded again and after awkwardly biting his lip and breaking out a sweat, he asked:

“Hey, do you wanna sit with us?” Eren glanced over to the table, where Reiner and Annie were talking about something. He didn’t know them that well, but to be honest, he was getting tired of always hanging with Armin and Mikasa, because they always asked what was up or if he was ok and he was sick of making up excuses. So he shrugged. 

“Sure.” 

They got their food before long and went to sit down with the others. Bertholdt shot Reiner a look and he nodded, seemingly catching on. Annie just looked as uninterested as always. 

“Hey Eren! Are you uh… are you alright?” Reiner said as he sat down and Eren groaned. Jesus Christ, was it that obvious?

“Fucking dandy, Reiner.” 

“Is it about the guy you like?” Bertholdt asked out of nowhere and Eren stared at him with wide eyes.

“Wha- how did you know about that? Did Jean tell you!?” 

Bertholdt looked nervously over to Reiner, who explained: “Connie, actually. Well, he confrimed it, cause it’s actually kinda obvious.” At this, Eren raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I called it from the moment I saw you. Although I thought you would’ve gone for Armin…” 

“Ok, Reiner. I’m just gonna stop you right there. Armin and I are just friends. Best friends. Childhood friends actually. In fact, I sort of consider him my brother, so please don’t suggest we’re dating ever again.”

“Ok, ok! I was just saying you look pretty close..” 

“Ugh..”

“If not Armin, then who is it?” Annie suddenly asked and they all looked to her. 

“I uh… I can’t say” He said and stared down in his plate. No matter what, no one could know. The three of them looked between each other and Reiner sighed, putting down his drink. 

“Look, we get it, alright?” 

“Really?” Eren said, raising an eyebrow. He found that hard to believe, because how could anyone understand his situation?

“Yeah. You’re protecting the guy, right?” 

“Well… I guess.” 

“So then what’s the problem?” 

Eren hesitated, before he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He might as well talk about it, since he was fucked anyway. And these three people would be as good as any. 

“Have you ever really wanted someone, and wanted to be with them so bad, but you just… can’t? Like you feel you’re not worthy of the person?” He started and Bertholdt smiled shyly as he took Reiner’s hand in his own.

“I have, actually.” Reiner smiled back at him and rubbed his thumb over his hand.

“Well, there you go. He deserves so much better than me..” He hung his head, unable to see the look on their faces, feeling ashamed. God, what was wrong with him.. They were all quiet for a while, trying to figure out what to say, probably thinking he was pathetic, until suddenly Annie spoke:

“Weak.” She muttered. 

“Excuse me?” 

“So you’re just giving up? And stay away from him, just assuming he doesn’t want you? That’s weak. I thought you were more of a fighter.” 

“Yeah! I mean, that’s up for him to decide, right?” Bertholdt agreed and Eren couldn’t help feeling kind of motivated by their words. After all, if Levi didn’t want him, he would say so right? 

“I guess.. Thanks, guys.” 

“Don’t look down on yourself so much, man!” Reiner added, slapping him on the back and Eren just nodded. He decided he was done with lunch, not feeling very hungry and gathered everything on the tray, but before he left, he suddenly remembered: 

“Oh, and sorry I missed your game, Bertl! I totally forgot.” He said, with a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. The thought ‘I was too busy fucking my teacher’ was clear in his head. 

“Don’t worry about it. Maybe next game, you can bring your mystery crush?” He said, causing Eren to blush deep red. Did Bertholdt just… wink at him? Bertholdt Hoover?? 

“Uh.. yeah.” He just said awkwardly and left before things could get any more awkward. 

“Oh and Eren!” Bertholdt called after him and got up from the table to catch up with him.

“Uh I just… I know I’m probably not your best option, but i-if you ever need to talk to someone, you know about anything… Y-You can talk to me.” 

Eren had to smile at that, feeling genuinely moved that the big, sweaty guy wanted to help him so bad. 

“Thanks, Bertl.” He said and patted his forearm. “You know, you’re pretty alright.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

When he caught up with Armin and Mikasa later, they called him out on why he didn’t sit with them at lunch, Mikasa was pissed and Armin more concerned. He explained it with something that he just wanted to talk to Bertl and Reiner for once, since he never talked to them. It seemed like they bought it. 

He spent the rest of the day pondering over how he should contact Levi again. Was it really ok for him? The thought that it would be better to just forget about him, was still on his mind, but how could he? He didn't think he would ever be able to forget about Levi when he was missing him so much it physically hurt. This tight feeling in his chest made it difficult to breathe and he was sleep deprived. He would always wake up, having bad dreams, or lie awake all night thinking about him. And besides, it was like Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie said, right? It wasn't up to him to decide what was best for Levi. If Levi thought him annoying or a hazard in his life, he would back off, but if not... Well, he could at least talk to him. But how would he contact him again? It would be too lame to just text and too awkward to call... so he ended up showing up at his apartment like a normal study session. 

He stood there in front of his door for at least 20 minutes, wondering if he should knock or turn on his heal and run. Finally he knocked and when the door opened he was met by a fist crushing into his face and he fell back, clutching his bleeding nose. 

“You have some nerve showing up here.” Levi growled through clenched teeth, glaring down at him. 

“I know.” Eren said as he got to his feet, hissing in pain. “But Levi, please hear me out, I-“

Out of nowhere, Levi interrupted him by bursting out in a manic laughter. Eren stared at him with his wide, green eyes, not really believing what was happening. That was the first time he had ever heard Levi laugh and it scared him. That could not be a good thing. 

“HAHAHA! HEAR YOU OUT?!” He almost shouted. “You’ve been ignoring me for over a week, Eren!”

“I know, but-“

“You know, first I thought you were sick, but then I saw you at school and thought maybe he’s freaking out or whatever, but then you wouldn’t even look at me in classes and for a second there, I must say I really thought better of you, Eren.”

Eren stared at him not knowing what to say, but his legs instinctively took a step closer on their own. 

“I knew this would happen. You know, I gave you your cue to get the fuck out of my life, before this happened, but no. You insisted on fucking everything up for me. I thought you actually cared about me for a while, but you’re just like every other horny teenager looking for the best piece of ass to fuck and leave, just like that.” 

Finally, he understood. Levi was hurt. Levi fucking Rivaille was hurt and it was his fault.  
Before he could say anything else, Eren pushed him into the hallway, slamming the door behind him and then, pushed Levi against the wall, only to kiss him hard. 

“Mf-“ Their lips slammed together, moving hungrily and Levi gripped his hair tight, but then he pushed him away and punched him once more in the jaw. 

“No! Don’t you fucking dare, you shitty brat!”

“Levi!!” Eren shouted to stop him before he said anything else, and he did. His raging scowl disappeared and he stared at Eren, waiting. This was the first time Eren had ever raised his voice at him. 

“I did care about you! I still do! But you’re so fucking great and smart and gorgeous and amazing and I’m just a shitty brat, like you said! I don’t deserve you! I’m nothing compared to you!!” 

Levi stared at him for a long while, his mouth hanging slightly open and then it seemed like he caught on to something Eren didn’t understand. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Then he exhaled slowly and muttered: 

“Hanji said something, didn’t she?” 

Eren looked down, unable to look at him. It was too humiliating, so he just nodded. 

“Jesus Christ, that was years ago!” Levi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself! Who does she think she is, my mom?! It’ll take more than a fucking brat to break me, goddammit.” 

“Levi.” Eren interrupted him and moved closer. Levi stopped when his back hit the wall and inhaled sharply. Everything he had said had made Eren’s heart jump in his chest and he just knew that by now, it would be impossible to stay away. 

“I need to know… do you hate me now?” He murmured, inches from his lips.

“Just shut up.” Levi muttered and then grabbed a hold of his shirt, bringing their lips together. It was a fucking relief to finally kiss him like this again after days of missing him and longing for him and thinking he wasn’t good enough. Now he knew Levi really wanted him as well and he knew there was no way, he could hold back now. 

Their clothes were removed without thinking, leaving them scattered all over the apartment and before they knew it, they had ended up in the bedroom. They lay entangled with each other, kissing, licking, touching, just feeling each other’s bodies, and then Levi positioned himself on top of Eren, straddling him. 

“Eren.” He whispered. “I want you inside me.” 

Eren almost choked and his eyes went wide with surprise. 

“Wha- Are you sure?”

“Yes, just shut up.” He said determined and pushed his shoulders down into the bed. He reached over to the bottle of lube on his nightstand and squeezed some into his hand. Eren thought he was gonna fucking pass out, when Levi brought his hand to his backside and closed his eyes as he pushed his fingers inside. That was the hottest shit he had ever witnessed. Driven by lust, Eren spat in his hand and smeared the saliva on Levi's cock, from his head and all the way down to the base. It must have felt good too, ‘cause Levi bit down on his bottom lip and breathed sharper. Eren slowly started pumping him, stroking him, squeezing the head, trying to imitate what Levi had done with him. Levi kept playing with himself, opening up his hole, stretching it and Eren was so turned on, he almost felt dizzy. After a while, he pulled out his fingers and opened his eyes, looking into Eren's.

“Ok, I think I’m ready.” He murmured and as he rested his hands on Eren's bare chest, he slowly lowered himself down, pushing his dick inside him. 

“Ah!” Eren threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight and had to bite his hand to suppress a loud moan. It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. So much better than girls, so much better than anything. It was so tight and warm, and holy shit-

Levi started moving his hips up and down, riding him and Eren clutched his thighs, digging his nails into the skin. 

“Holy shit Levi!” 

“Shut up.” He demanded in a breathless voice, but it was too much. He absolutely couldn’t hold back, so he flipped them around, positioning Levi on his back and thrust into him.  
Levi gripped the sheets and bit his lower lip, refusing to moan, though a muffled: “Shit!” escaped him. Eren tried to mimic what Levi had done with him that felt so damn good, and judging by the way his body shook slightly and how hard he was biting his lip, he guessed he was doing it right. He reached his out to stroke over his chest and down his torso, rubbing over his hard erection and it was all driving him crazy. The feeling of Levi under his hand… propping his leg up to his shoulder, the smell of his jet black hair as he leaned in to bite on his neck, the feeling of thrusting inside him. It was intoxicating.

“You feel so good, Levi.” He breathed. 

“Ngh! Harder.” Levi huffed and Eren obliged, pounding hard into him, when he suddenly hit his prostate.

“Ah! Fuck..” He actually moaned this time and it drove Eren mad. He held tight onto his leg, his other hand gripping his hip and pounded hard and fast into the spot he just hit and every time, Levi’s body jerked slightly and he was shaking all over. He could feel the familiar pleasure build up inside him, like a hot fire, ready to explode and he moaned his name over and over.

“Ah! Levi! I’m gonna..” 

It didn’t take long for either of them to come in an explosion of pleasure, Eren first, filling him up with cum and Levi right after. They both fell back heavy on the pillow, panting breathless and Eren felt so great and so happy and amazing that he almost wanted to laugh. 

“Wow Levi…” He breathed. “I didn’t know you secretly liked being dominated.” 

“Oh my God, shut up.” Levi hissed and shoved a pillow in his face. Eren laughed and then Levi sat up in the bed.

“Come on, let’s take a shower.” He said and took Eren’s hand, leading him into the bathroom. 

When they got back into bed after showering, Levi sat on the edge of the bed and Eren thought he had never looked more beautiful. The moonlight now shining through the window, shimmered in his wet, black hair that dripped water down his back. He watched the water drops sail down his smooth, fair, perfect skin, all the way down to his hips and onto the bed covers. 

“I love you…” He had whispered the words, before he even realized what was coming out of his mouth and he clapsed a hand over his lips. Levi turned to look quizzically at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing!” He hastily insisted. “I said nothing!” 

“Did you just say you love me?”  
Shit. It was too late to take it back now, wasn’t it? He looked around the room, desperate something that would save him. Like a perfectly good excuse appearing out of nowhere, but of course, nothing came to his mind. Ok, just be a man and stand for your word. He told himself and bit his lip, before he replied:

“I… maybe?” 

Levi stared at him for a while, his expression unreadable and then he chuckled low and ruffled his hair. 

“Aw, aren’t you cute.” 

Eren let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t mad. It was as good a reaction as any. He was so relieved and happy that they were together again, and this time, he would not give him up. 

The evening grew into night, getting late and Eren knew that he couldn’t stay. He only just managed to sneak into their dormitory at one in the morning. He hoped and was almost certain that Armin would be asleep, so when he slipped in the door to their room, to see him reading a book in his bed, he almost jumped. 

“What the-! Shit, Armin, you scared me.” He said, clutching a hand to his chest. Armin shut the book and looked up at him. 

“You were out late.” 

Eren gulped nervously. “Uh… yeah.” 

Armin sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then patted the space beside him, indicating for Eren to sit down. Shit. This felt like having a serious talk with your parents and to be honest, it was kind of the same thing. Eren nervously went to sit down and wondered what he was going to say. 

“Eren, I need to ask you something.” He said seriously and put an arm around his shoulders.

“O..k?” 

There was a pause, where it looked like Armin was building up the courage to ask, but then he let out a breath and looked at him. 

“Ok, there is no easy way to ask this, so I’ll be blunt. Are you dating Professor Rivaille?” 

Eren nearly choked on air as he erupted into a bad coughing fit. When he finally recovered, after feeling like he had coughed up half of his intestines, he stared at Armin in shock. 

“What?! Where did you get that idea?!” He said, playing oblivious. Armin sighed. 

“Come on, Eren. I’m your best friend, you can tell me.”

Eren bit his lip. He really wanted to... but it was difficult. But as his blonde childhood friend just watched him with kind, blue eyes and he knew that if he could trust anyone with this, it was him. 

“Ho… How did you know?” He said in a small voice, looking down at his lap. 

“Well I mean… You suddenly got a quite big aptitude for French literature that you’ve never had before and you spend a lot of time at these “study sessions” ,coming back with hickies and… bite marks on your hands.” Eren looked at his hand and noticed that he indeed had red bite marks all over his hand. He had a nasty habit on biting it when they had sex. He cleared his throat embarrassed and put his hands behind his back. 

“And frankly, Eren..” Armin continued and bent his head down to make him to look at him. “The way you look at him makes you look like a lovesick puppy.” 

“O-Oh…” He muttered. There was another pause and Armin just waited patiently. 

“Well.. I guess we’re kind of dating.” Eren muttered eventually and Armin smiled and nodded understandingly. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” 

“Why would I think that? Love is love, and it is bliss. No matter appearance, or gender, or age gaps or anything superficial. And besides, it’s not my place to judge. It’s your choice.” 

At this, Eren had to smile and he was actually relieved that he had told his friend, because it made the secret a little less heavy to carry. 

“Thanks, Armin. I.. I don’t say this enough, but you’re the best friend anyone could have. Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Armin replied with a smile.

He had a feeling things would either get easier or even more compelicated after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make up your mind Eren, gee. Also, you are the worst liar in the history of ever of course Armin would know.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren continue to date and Eren tries to be as subtle as possible.  
> Then one day at a party, something goes horribly wrong, and he has no one else to turn to, but Levi. 
> 
> Half of this chapter is in Levi's POV for a better perspective

Things were great after that and Eren lived life in a blissful teenage romance. He kept seeing Levi as often as he could, rarely getting any studying done. He still refused to go on a date with him, but that was ok. Eren understood and he didn’t press the matter further. He was happy just to spend time with his beautiful, intelligent, talented boyfriend or whatever it was that they were and he was content. Though it got harder and harder to hide their relationship. He tried not to interact with him too much at school, or he would just lose himself and shove him against the wall and make out with him. He had convinced Armin not to tell Mikasa, cause he wasn’t quite sure he trusted her to stay out of it. And sweet lord, it was great to have Armin at his back. Armin was so honest that he was kind of bad at keeping secrets, but he also never broke his promises, so Eren trusted that he’d keep his mouth shut. And Eren really sucked at making up excuses, so that’s where it was great to have Armin back him up.  
But sometimes, when he didn’t have Armin there, he could get dangerously close to spill. 

One day, in a lecture he had with Jean, philosophy, he almost got busted. Normally Jean and Eren would ignore each other and Jean would cling to Marco like a fucking kitten clinging to its mother, but this time, they sat fairly close. Eren was resting his head in his left hand, propped up on his elbow and tapped the fingers of his right hand on the notebook, out of pure boredom, when the horseface, who sat to his right suddenly asked:

“Hey Jaeger, what’s up with your hand?” 

Eren glanced down at his right hand and noticed to his shock that it was even worse than when Armin had pointed it out, covered in red bite marks, sometimes growing into purple-ish bruises. Quick, make something up! His mind yelled at him and he instinctively covered it with his other hand, which wasn’t as bad. 

“Oh uh.. I-I just bite it out of habit sometimes when I’m bored! You know, like biting nails..” 

He explained awkwardly, but Jean squinted suspiciously at him. 

“But it’s fucking bruises. Do you bite that hard out of boredom?” 

Eren started to sweat slightly, as he desperately tried to think of an explanation, but luckily, the professor told them to pay attention, and he was saved for the moment. He silently asked all Gods in the universe to bless that professor with wealth and riches and after that, Eren started wearing half-finger gloves. 

And so the days went on and he somehow managed to keep his relationship with Levi secret. He actually did go to Bertholdt’s game, like he said he would, though not with his “mystery crush” of course. Him, Mikasa and Armin went together, because it was apparently a very big game for their school and everyone came to watch. Reiner of course sat at the front row, with this weird smirk, like he knew shit was about to go down, which it probably would. The Titans were known for being one of the best teams, with ferocious players and had been in the lead all season. Today, they were playing The Sparrows, which was the lamest mascot, but they were actually really good and fast! They were nothing though, compared to Bertholdt. Eren had never really seen him play before now, but he kicked ass! How, shy, nervous, sweaty giraffe Bertl could be such a fierce basketball player, he would never have guessed. For one, he was taller than all of them and dribbled past everyone, making it look like it was the easiest thing in the world. And he was raw at dunking. He jumped over everyone’s heads and dunked so hard, the whole goal vibrated. But The Sparrows did get in a few goals and they were dangerously close to catching up at one point, but in the end, The Titans won 95 – 76. 

Everyone cheered loudly, standing from their seats. Sasha threw popcorn everywhere, and as Bertholdt came jogging over to the audience, Reiner lifted him up in his arms and swung him around before kissing him firmly. The crowd cheered even more and Bertl blushed deep red, clearly embarrassed. It was really great to watch someone who wasn’t afraid to show their love at all. Someone who didn’t care what anyone may think or say and it made Eren wonder if he ever could do that with Levi. If he could ever just kiss him in public or in front of the entire school, without worrying about anything. They were lucky. If he could shout to the world how much he loved Levi, and write his name in the moon, he would, but for his sake, he had to keep it secret. 

“Eren, come on!” Connie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He looked up, to see everyone getting up from their seats, about to leave. 

“Reiner is throwing an after party at their apartment to celebrate their victory! You’re going, right?” Connie explained and he noticed that Armin and Mikasa had already stood up as well.

“Oh uh, sure!” He scrambled to his feet as the crowd steadily eased out the exit doors. Hell yeah, he would celebrate their victory! 

The party was wild and everyone was cheering on Bertholdt and the other players. Some people had already started shotting, the rest either dancing to the booming music, or just hanging around talking. Eren, Armin and Mikasa, coming unprepared, got a beer each from Reiner and went to chill in the living room. He noticed a few people were out on the porch smoking, among them Jean, and Marco who didn’t smoke, but was too nice of a guy to leave Jean out there alone. He rolled his eyes and looked around the rest of the room to see Christa sitting alone on the couch and he went over to her, thinking it’d been a while since they had talked. 

“Hey Christa! What have done with your girlfriend?” He said when he came over and rested his back against the wall. 

“Oh, hey Eren. Ymir is just in the bathroom.” She said as sweetly as ever, and he nodded, sipping at his beer. 

“So how are things?” He said. 

“Oh, I’m good. Did you hear Ymir almost got temporary expelled?” 

“What?! No way!” Eren exclaimed in disbelief and Christa giggled. 

“Yeah! She got in a fight with a teacher and if I hadn’t been there to drag her out, she probably would have gotten expelled!” 

“My God.. Ymir, that crazy bastard.” 

“What about my name?” They both turned as the tall, freckled woman came walking towards them from the bathroom. 

“We were just talking about how crazy you are~” Christa giggled and kissed her sweetly. 

“That’s me! Living life on the edge.” She said as she plumped down on the couch next to the sweet blonde and crossed her long legs as she put her arm around her shoulders.  
Dear God, I’m surrounded by couples. Eren thought bitterly as he took another, bigger sip of beer. 

“So how are you, Eren?” Christa asked. Eren shrugged nonchalant. 

“Can’t complain.” 

“And how are things with… your crush?” 

Eren almost choked on his beer as he stared shocked at them. Christa looked like she was holding back a laugh and Ymir was fucking grinning, like she knew everything, that asshole.

“Does everyone know?!” 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Ymir said and Eren groaned and facepalmed. 

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it..”

“-Fuck that, I wanna know the dirty stuff!” Ymir interrupted her girlfriend and peered up at Eren. “Come on Jaeger, spill the juice! Have you fucked him yet?” 

“Ymir!” 

Eren tried really hard not to blush, but it was fucking impossible when he thought about all the stuff he’d done with Levi, so he looked away. 

“It’s fine! Things are fine and we might have… done stuff. Now can we please not talk about my crush?!” 

“Hah! I knew it! So who is it?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you.” 

“Aw what the shit, you still won’t say?” 

“No! Now can we fucking change subject?” He said annoyed and gulped down beer. 

They talked like that for some time, Ymir pestering him to tell them who his crush was, Eren refusing to tell her and Christa trying to change the subject, but failing. By the time he finally managed to row himself out of it, he had already finished his second beer and it was then he heard it, from another corner of the room..

“What do you mean you don’t drink beer?!” 

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t like the taste. I’m not too fond of alcohol in general actually.” 

“What?! That’s fucking gay!”

Wow. Really? With the captain of the basketball team and the best tackle on the football team being the most famous gay couple at their school, people still used gay as an insult? Normally, Eren would have rolled his eyes and ignored them, but when he recognized one of the voices as Armin’s, he had to look. 

“Dude, I bet he is gay. Look at his hair! He looks like a fucking girl!” A second guy said and Eren clenched his teeth and squeezed his bottle hard. 

“Oh my God, you’re right! Do you like to take it up the ass, you faggot?”

“Please, there’s no need to-“

Ok, that’s it he would not listen to this fucking bullshit anymore.

“Hey!!” Eren yelled loudly, interrupting Armin and threw his beer bottle to a corner of the room as he strode over to them. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” All eyes were on them now, but he didn’t care. 

“Eren, please don’t-“ Armin tried to stop him, but the two guys he were harassing him had already turned to him. 

“What’s your problem?” One of them said with one raised eyebrow, as if it was amusing. 

“You’re my problem, you dickhead! You do realize the very people that are throwing this party are gay, right?” He didn’t know where Bertholdt and Reiner was, but he was sure they would never stand for this if they heard it. 

“So? We just came here to party and get free drinks! I don’t give a shit about them.” The same guy responded, and everyone were flocking around them now. Reiner and Bertholdt were still nowhere to be seen, but Jean and Marco had come back inside and Ymir and Christa had stood up from the couch. 

“Why do you care anyway? Are you a fag too?” The other guy said. 

“And what if I am?” Eren countered. 

“Holy shit, are you kidding? Are you fucking that guy?” He pointed to Armin over his shoulder. That was it. Eren grabbed his shirt and pulled the slightly taller man down to his level, with hate and anger and rage, burning in his eyes. 

“You say whatever the fuck you want to me. But you leave him the fuck out of this.” He muttered through clenched teeth. His heart beat hard in his chest and he could feel the rage boil up inside him. 

“Eren, it’s fine, really..” Armin tried to say, but at this time, he could hear nothing but the blood pumping in his ears and the disgusting words the other men spat out. 

“Why? What’s he gonna do, cry about it?” The man who’s shirt he was grabbing said, to finally push him over the edge. The adrenaline was rushing through him, his mind was spinning as he muttered: 

“You asked for it.” Before he kneed him as hard as he could in his guts and he fell over, moaning in pain. His buddy immediately sung his fist at Eren, getting a good couple of hits to his face, but Eren got a kick to his side and a punch to his ribs. Then.. the unthinkable happened. He was about to punch the guy, but he lost his balance, plus the alcohol was starting to have an effect on him, so he staggered slightly and the guy dodged away, so he hit was what behind him instead. And behind him, was… Armin. Everything was in slow motion when his fist collided with his best friends face and he fell back. Eren immediately pulled his arm back, but of course it was too late. 

“Armin!” said desperately, but his body was frozen in place from the shock. 

“What the fuck, Eren?!” Jean said and crouched down in front of the blonde boy, who was clutching his bleeding nose. He didn’t even notice, but before he could think, Annie of all people had taken the guy he was fighting to the ground and was sitting with her knee on his back, holding his arm in a lock. 

“I- I was just..” 

“Why the fuck did you punch him?!” Ymir yelled. 

No… He didn’t.. He didn’t meant to. He would never hurt Armin. All the blood drained from his face and he felt sick.

“I-I’m fine, Jean.” Armin tried to say, but Jean didn’t listen.

“No, it sure as hell ain’t fine! You’re fucking bleeding!”

No… His vision was blurring, he swayed on his feet. He was going to fucking pass out. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasha suddenly said, who he hadn’t even noticed was there. 

“Let me just help..“ He tried to take a step closer and reached his hand out to help Armin up, but Jean swatted it away. 

“No! You’ve done enough.” 

“Maybe you should just.. step outside for a second?”

What.. even Marco? Did he think he was gonna hit him again?? No. This couldn’t be. How could this happen? He hurt his best friend in the world who he only wanted to protect… he was bleeding because of him. Eren felt sick. He felt like he was going to puke. He couldn’t breathe. His hands were shaking as he started to heave for breath. This was too much. He had to get out of there. And so… in full panic, he ran. 

Of course, to just put the cherry on the cake, it was raining, as he ran down the dark street. He couldn’t go back to his dorm, because Armin would come home later, and he really couldn’t face him. He couldn’t go to Mikasa’s dorm room either, because firstly, he wasn’t sure he would even get in there and secondly there was no way he could face Mikasa either. So… not knowing where else to go, he ran to Levi’s apartment in the middle of the night, in pouring rain.  
_____________________________________________________________________

It was two in the morning, when someone knocked on Levi’s door and he glanced up at his digital clock on the nightstand. God fucking dammit, he was just about to fall asleep, this better be fucking good. He thought and groaned loudly as he went to open the front door. 

“Eren? What the fuck, do you know what time it is? It’s fucking two in the…” Levi trailed off when he got a better look at the boy’s face in the darkness. He was completely drenched from the rain and his form shivered, probably from the cold, but worse, his face looked bloody and beaten. He had a split lip, splashed with blood. Blood were also trickling down in a thin line from his nose. He had a black eye and a small cut over his left brow, but his eyes… His normally sparkling green eyes were now staring blankly into space, with the most horrified look he had ever seen on him and tears were steadily streaming down his cheeks. This was the first time he had ever seen Eren cry.

“Eren… what happened to you?” Levi asked in a controlled voice, and his eyebrows furrowed in a serious expression. Eren didn’t answer at first, but Levi just waited, letting him take his time, when he finally asked in a very hoarse and broken voice: 

“Can I come in?” 

And this time, he knew that he couldn’t shut him out. He couldn’t just call him a shitty brat and push him away, because this time, he needed him and he had to be there for him.

“Of course.” He said and guided Eren inside by his arm, locking the door behind him. In his trance like state, he guided him to the living room, where he carefully sat him down on the couch and looked over him more closely. He was a complete mess and it scared Levi a little to think than he had never seen the teenager so scared and he also thought he smelled faintly like beer. Water dripped onto the floor from his hair and his wet clothes soaked into the couch, but Levi didn’t care at the moment. He let him sit for a moment, while he went and made him a cup of tea with honey.

“Here, drink this.” He said when he came back and put the cup in front of him. “It’ll help with your throat and to get the cold out of your body.”  
Eren picked up the cup with shaky hands and winced when he put it to his lips, but took a sip nevertheless. When his tears had finally stopped a little and his body was shivering less, Levi carefully asked:

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” 

Eren slowly put down his cup and then stared at his hands, who Levi noticed also had bruised knuckles. He was silent for a long while, his eyes growing more and more terrified, until he whispered:

“I hit Armin.” 

Levi immediately narrowed his eyes, because he knew that his Eren who was so kind to everyone, even if he didn’t want to show it and who spoke so fondly of his friend all the time, would never hit his best friend under any circumstances. 

“Tell me everything.” He said, and once more, the tears formed in Eren’s eyes.

“I.. I didn’t mean to, I just… Some guys were talking shit, and I just got so mad! I just wanted to protect him, you know? So we started fighting and I was about to punch one of them, but I was already a little drunk, so I lost my balance and the guy jumped out of the way and right behind him was Armin, so… I punched him.” 

Levi waited to speak as he was thinking of the right words to say. He wanted to help Eren, he really did, but he wasn’t naturally a very kind hearted person and he wasn’t used to comforting people, so he just couldn’t come up with anything to say. No matter what he thought of, it wouldn’t be the right thing to say. But then Eren spoke again and Levi noticed that now he was completely still. He wasn’t shaking or crying and it was like he had just completely given up. 

“Did you know… that my mother died when I was ten?” He said, in nothing more than a whisper and Levi’s lips parted slightly in surprise. 

“And our dad were always away on “business trips” so I practically raised me and Mikasa on our own… and Armin just had his grandpa, so I took care of him too. I think that’s why they’re always hanging around me and putting up with me, you know? To make up for our childhood… But I always fuck up. I… Oh God, why can I never protect the people I care about? I’m such a useless, weak piece of shit!” 

He buried his face in his hands, as his voice finally broke. Levi had been silently listening to him talk, but now, he removed Eren’s hands from his face, to tilt his head up. 

“Eren, look at me.” He said and cupped his face in his hands, forcing him to look him in his eyes. “I need you to listen to me, Eren. You are the most stubborn, stupid, arrogant, naïve kid I have ever met, but you are not useless and you’re certainly not weak. You stand up for yourself and the people you love, you’re steadfast and headstrong and when you want something, you fight hard until you get it. You don’t care what anyone says, you just do whatever the fuck you want, but you also have a lot of love to give and I’m sure you would lay down your life to protect the people you love. I know this, because that’s why I fell for you…” 

Eren seemed to calm down and his eyes weren’t terrified anymore, but bewildered and.. moved?

“Levi…” He whispered in his raspy voice. “Do you really mean that?” 

Levi nodded. “Why else do you think I stuck with you for so long, you brat?” He said and finally, his Eren smiled that stupid grin he had no idea he could miss so much. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips and then took his hand, getting him to his feet. 

“Come on. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes and go to bed. You can borrow something from me to sleep in.” He said and Eren nodded shortly, before they made their way to the bedroom. He sat Eren down on the bed and started undressing him, while he just sat still, with a small smile. He pulled off his wet jeans that stuck to his legs, his socks, he removed his shirt and pulled off his t-shirt and then he took one of his own white shirts and buttoned him into it. Levi, who was in his bathrobe, kissed the boy’s cheek and hung the robe on the closet door, then he climbed into the bed and lifted up the covers for Eren to join him. Eren complied, crawling under the covers, but before he could lie down, he kissed Levi deeply, earnestly. It was something about the kiss that made Levi unable to pull back, it was just so desperate and when his tongue entered, he noticed that he did indeed taste like beer. Eren kissed him as if it was the last time he was ever going to kiss him and Levi had pull back and put his fingers over his mouth to stop him from kissing him again. 

“Eren…” He whispered, with furrowed eyebrows. “Are you sure you want this, right now?” 

He was upset, he had been drinking, maybe it was best to not do this that night. But Eren just pressed his cold body closer and brushed his fingers through his hair. 

“Yes.” He replied, earnestly. “Please… I need to feel like I’m wanted.” 

Levi knew right away, that what he really meant was “I need to feel loved.” And he would show him. He leaned over the teenager, so he was lying underneath him and looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes, the color in them reminding him of the waves crushing onto the shore of his hometown. He took a tissue from the box on his nightstand and carefully wiped away the blood under his nose, on his lip and over his eyebrow and then let the tissue fall to the floor, not caring about the trash at the moment. Then, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Eren’s swollen ones. He kissed him gently, but yearningly, trying to show him how much he really cared about him. The kiss deepened, tongues gliding over each other and cold hands roamed over warm skin. That night, they didn’t fuck- they made love. Slowly, intimately, feeling every part of each other, breathing heavy and in sync with each other. His Eren, with his tan, caramel skin and his long, slender legs and gorgeous body, and his intense teal eyes looking into his soul and his sweet voice whispering his name so sensually. Levi realized in this moment that he was in far too deep and he finally admitted to himself that he loved this stupid college kid that had made his way to his heart without permission and with zero warning. 

When they were lying in bed and his Eren was resting his head on Levi’s chest, about to slip into sleep, he sighed as he stroke his fingers through his hair. And right the, he decided; fuck it. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t give a single shit. 

“Eren.” He spoke softly and the boy looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. 

“I’ll go on a date with you.” 

There was a moment of silence and Levi just watched him with a plain expression, waiting for his reaction. Then, his eyes widened so much, he thought they were gonna pop out of his head and he grinned wider than he had ever seen. 

“Really?!” He asked excitedly and he looked so damn happy and excited, it actually made Levi smile. 

“Yes.” He nodded. “Now go the fuck to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs* I wanted Levi to say "his Eren", because he he's protective and Eren is his. Only his. No one else is allowed to touch him. 
> 
> Thank you againg to everyone for commenting so far and just reading this fic in general!


	7. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch Eren resolves the misunderstanding with everyone and he finally get's his date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I am so sorry for the long-ass wait/ small hiatus, guys! I've had some stuff going on and a lot to do in school, so I didn't get my slow ass around to do it before now, but at least I finally did it!  
> So I really hope you will enjoy it, and I'll try to update more often from here on.

Eren was ecstatic after Levi said he would go on a date with him. A massive amount of butterflies fluttered warmly in his stomach, but he was so exhausted and drained from everything that had happened that day, that he just sighed a dreamy “thank you” and snuggled into his chest. How was it, that when Eren was at his most miserable, Levi managed to turn it around and make it one of the happiest moments in his life? He had been there for him when the whole world seemed to turn against him. He had taken care of him and made him feel loved and for that, Eren didn’t think he could ever repay him.  
He could stay there in his arms forever, if it was possible, because in Levi’s arms he felt so at peace and forgot everything else. But eventually.. his happiness had to end and he knew that he needed to face his fears. 

He needed to apologize to Armin. 

Luckily, it was Saturday, so no school and he dreaded getting back to his dorm, wanting to stay at Levi’s the entire weekend, but he pushed him into going. 

“If you postpone it, it’ll just get worse. Get it over with fast, like a band aid.” He had said. And he was right of course. The fears and worries and regrets would only build up if he  
kept waiting. Though he allowed himself to wait until the evening of Saturday, wanting to spend time with Levi, who was being exceptionally kind and supportive. He even made him breakfast. Just some toast and coffee, but still breakfast! And Eren felt like he would fucking burst of happiness, grinning like an idiot, trying not to let it show too much. They spent the day just watching stupid movies none of them really paid attention to and to be honest, Eren just enjoyed his presence. 

The time was 5 pm when he finally built up the courage to head back and Levi actually drove him. It was possible to walk, but pretty far and Eren didn’t have a car, so he was really grateful for the ride, since he usually took the bus. He kissed him one last time and got a “good luck”, before he stepped out of the car and Levi drove off. Taking a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, he headed towards the dormitories. 

He had to take a good long while, just standing there outside their room to collect his thoughts. What would he say? What would Armin say? How would he react? Ok, just take it easy. He said to himself and took another deep breath, before he stepped into the room. 

Armin was sitting on his computer, with his hair tied back and his reading glasses he sometimes wore on the tip of his nose. When Eren entered, he looked up and Eren winced a little, when he saw the slightly swollen side of his face. A good long moment filled the room with painful silence and the whole atmosphere tensed up.

“Uh.. Hi?” Eren mumbled, breaking the silence. 

“Hello.” Armin replied simply and he could immediately hear on the tone in his voice, that he was pissed. His gut wrenched in his stomach as he stood there in the room, trying to find something to say. His throat felt so thick, making it hard to speak and he was starting to cold sweat, but he had to break the ice somehow. 

“Look, Armin…” He started, clenching his fists at his sides and staring at his feet. 

“I.. About what happened at the party… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I hit you.” A crushing silence fell over the room, and Eren aggressively refused to let the tears come out this time. Finally, Armin sighed and turned towards him.

“I’m not pissed because you hit me, Eren. I know it was an accident. I’m pissed because you always let your anger get the better of you. Why can’t you stay calm for once? He would have left me alone eventually! But no. You just have to use violence as a solution for everything.”  
The words were painfully true and Eren cringed under his words. He was right. If he hadn’t lost control, Armin would never have been hurt. 

“I’m sorry..” He whispered, his fists shaking slightly. 

“I mean how does it solve anything to punch down bad people? The answer is nothing! It just makes things worse.”

“I know, ok!” Eren snapped his head up. “I know it’s not a smart move! But I can’t help it! Whenever someone messes with you or Mikasa or anyone really, I just.. I can’t stand it! It just makes me sick.” 

They watched each other for a good while, until Armin sighed once more and put the glasses up on his head. 

“I know, Eren. But just try to be a little more careful ok?” 

“Ok.” Eren nodded and nervously looked to his feet. 

“So.. does that mean you forgive me?” 

“Of course I do.” Armin confirmed and his whole chest felt lighter with the relief. 

“But.” 

“But?” 

“You have to apologize to Mikasa as well.” 

“Mikasa..?” 

“Yes, Eren. She was worried sick about you. First she was angry that you punched me, but of course she understood you didn’t do it on purpose. When you took off, she, Jean and Marco helped me home. I tried telling them that it wasn’t necessary for all of them, but they all insisted. So when no one knew where you disappeared to and you didn’t answer your phone, we got a little worried..” 

“Oh shit…” Eren mumbled, rubbing his temples. He didn’t even think of that. He just needed to get away, he thought everyone hated him. 

“Were you at Rivaille’s?” Eren’s head snapped up, almost forgetting that he had told Armin, but then he nodded shortly. 

“Eren… you should tell her.” 

He knew he was talking about Mikasa, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. There was no way of knowing how she’d react. Either, she would threaten to kill him, or she would be really supportive. There was no in between with that girl. When Armin noticed that he was hesitating, he went on.

“She knows you’re keeping something from her and honestly, I don’t know how much longer I can keep it hidden!”

Eren thought about it for a long while, trying to think of the possible outcomes, but then certain words rang in his memory: “If you postpone it, it’ll just get worse. Get it over with fast, like a band aid.” And with those words in his mind, he decided that it was probably time, and he sighed. 

“Ok… I’ll call her and ask her to come over.” 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and felt a sting of guilt when he noticed he had 5 missed calls and a bunch of texts from Mikasa and Armin.  
Finding her name in the contactlist, he hesitated and glanced up at Armin for a second, who nodded approvingly. And then he called her.  
She picked up after three rings. And she immediately bombarded him with questions. 

“Eren? Where the are you? Where did you go? What happened?” 

“Mika- Calm down! I’m fine! I’m back at the dorm with Armin now.” 

“Is he alright? Did you apologize to him? That was really shitty of you, you know.” 

“Yes, I know… And yes I did and I think he’s cool with it. But look… I need to talk to you.”

“Ok.. About what?”

“Just… can you come over here?” 

“Yeah… ok, Eren. I’ll be right there.” 

“Ok, see you.” 

After that she hung up and he let out a long breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

It didn’t take long for Mikasa to come from the girl dorms and over to their room and the second she saw him, she started examining his wounds, like he had been a hostage of a terorist group and he had to shove her away, trying desperately to say that he was fine. Then she gave him a lecture, much like the one Armin had given him and he explained that he didn’t mean to hit him, which she had already guessed. When she had finally calmed down abit, they all sat down on the floor and then there was the big question that had to be faced…

“But Eren… Where did you go? No one knew where you were.” She asked and he looked to a random corner of the room, avoiding her eyes. 

“Yeah… About that…. I.. was with someone.” He started and she eyed him suspiciously. 

“Who?”

Shit ok, this was it.. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he finally faced her and said:

“Ok, so you know I have a crush, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer. 

“And that crush is not exactly… my age. But he goes to our school… do you follow?” 

Mikasa just watched him, waiting to hear where he was going with it. 

“Please don’t freak out ok? So like… what I’m saying is.. you might not like it that much?” 

“Eren, just tell me who it is already.” She demanded.

“Alright fine. It’s… Professor Rivaille.” 

Pause. She looked at him like she was analyzing him, trying to deduce the meaning of his words. 

“That short, temperamental French professor?” She asked and Eren nodded. Then suddenly her facial expression turned to the most terrifying hatred he had ever seen. Fuck.

“I’ll kill him.” 

“What?! Jesus Christ, Mikasa!”

“Did he hurt you? Blackmail you? He didn’t molest you, did he?” 

“Oh my fucking God, are you serious?! Believe it or not, it’s actually voluntary!” 

Mikasa was quiet for a moment, Eren shaking his head in exasperation and Armin just watched the two of them quietly. 

“Really?” She finally asked.

“Yes! Oh my God.” 

“And you’re sure about this? I mean.. you don’t think it’s weird at all?” She tried to phrase it as delicately as she could, but Eren could tell that she wasn’t completely onboard yet.  
Looking down to the floor, suddenly very self-conscious, he muttered: 

“Well… of course I’ve thought about it. Multiple times. And I’ve had my doubts, I mean there’s no denying there is a risk… But I tried breaking up with him, so he wouldn’t get fired or anything bad would happen to him, but I just ended up hurting him, so… I don’t think I can do that again. He’s not as bad and ill-tempered as people think! He’s actually really sweet and kind when he wants to, to me at least. And he’s smart and talented and beautiful and amazing and… a-and I think.. I think I love him.” 

He finished the last words in nothing but a mutter- They words had just kind of fell out of him and both Armin and Mikasa stared at him, with wonder in their eyes. Eren kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to see their facial expressions, embarrassed for the sappy confession he had just come with. A sudden paranoia that his best friends might judge him for this stung painfully in his chest, but then Mikasa gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her.

“Eren.” She said in a gentle voice. “If you love this man, which you clearly do, I will support you. If you end up hurt, I will stand by your side. I just want you to be happy.” 

He hated to admit that his heart warmed up a little at his stupid sister’s cheesy words, but he just felt so touched that they supported his relationship so much.

“Same goes for me.” Armin chimed in and he couldn’t help it anymore. He pulled them both into his arms, hugging them tight and mumbled:

“Thank you guys. Thank you so much.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

So at least his two friends he cared about the most forgave him, but then there was school following after the weekend. Everyone was staring at his black eye, small cuts and bruises, and honestly, he didn’t blame them. He looked like a fucking mess. The hardest part was his friends freezing him out. Sasha and Connie avoided looking at him and shook their heads in exasperation, as if they’d given up on him, and he couldn’t even see Ymir and Christa around.. Maybe they were taking the day off?  
At lunch, everyone ignored him, Armin and Mikasa, so they decided to sit by Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie who (except for Annie) looked pretty confused. 

“Eren! What the hell happened at the party? Annie said you punched Armin??” Reiner asked confused as they sat down and he felt another sting of guilt. Bertholdt looked confused between both of their bruised faces. 

“Eren didn’t mean to hit him.” Mikasa explained and Eren sighed.

“It’s fine, Mikasa.” 

After explaining to them what really happened and that he really didn’t mean to hit him, Reiner nodded in understanding. 

“So that’s what happened..” 

“Where the hell were you anyway? You two just disappeared.” Eren countered and they looked nervously to each other, Bertholdt breaking out a sweat. Eren raised an eyebrow at them and noticed that Armin was blushing slightly, mumbling “oh.” under his breath. What? 

“We uh… we had to go somewhere.” Reiner said and suddenly Mikasa broke in:

“They were having sex, Eren.” 

Bertholdt hid his face, blushing furiously, Reiner broke into a coughing fit and Eren tensed up considerably. 

“O-Oh! God.. Sorry I asked, man.” 

“I-It’s fine.” Reiner said, straightening himself up. Annie sighed loudly and looked like she was at least a hundred percent done with her gay friends. 

“Anyway.. There was this homophobic major dickhead who said some really shitty stuff, so that’s why I flipped.” 

“Right. Then I’m glad you hit him.” 

“I-I’m just glad you’re both ok.” Bertholdt said finally and Armin smiled. 

“Yeah, lucky for this asshole I’m so forgiving.” His best firend said and Eren knew he was joking, but he still felt guilty about it. It was a relief to have at least some people talk to him and the conversation quickly left the awkward subject after that. 

He was fine with the stares in the hallways and honestly, he was fine with his friends being mad at him, as long as Armin was talking to him, because he could not have handled that. So it was cool, everything was cool. The others would probably start talking to him after a while and if not, maybe he would explain what had happen, but at the moment he didn’t care. 

When they were walking from a lecture later that day, they spotted Jean and Marco down the hallway and Jean had a much different reaction to seeing them than Eren thought he would have. His face warped in anger the moment they spotted each other and strode with fast steps over to them, with a confused Marco following him. But to Eren’s shock, it wasn’t him he turned his attention to, but Armin… 

“You!” He said, pointing a finger at the blond. “You forgave him, didn’t you? Jesus, Armin, you are too nice sometimes!” 

“Jean, it’s not what-“ Armin tried to explain, but Jean cut him off, with Eren, Marco and Mikasa looking equally confused. 

“Do you ever think of yourself?”

“I-“

Jean suddenly turned to Eren, scowling so much, he might pop a blood vessel.

“And you!” He almost shouted. “You don’t deserve him, you know that?! He’s too good for you. If your piece of shit ass could just appreciate what you have, he would never-“

“Jean!” It was Armin’s turn to interrupt him now, and Jean turned his scowl over to him. 

“Don’t.” Armin warned, shaking his head and Eren had never seen him looking so serious. Like there was a hidden warning in his look that only he and Jean understood. Jean’s furious scowl finally turned into a milder annoyance and he shook his head. 

“Whatever. Just try not to hurt yourself, Armin.” He muttered, before he turned on his heal and strode away from them. 

“Jean-!” Marco tried to stop him, but he walked away too fast and he seemed to not bother following him. Marco sighed and they were all left there dumbfounded and looking from Armin to Jean’s disappearing form. When he noticed how Armin was standing with his head bent, the hair covering his face and shivering slightly, Eren was suddenly concerned and was just about to reach out to touch his shoulder, when he jerked away. 

“I… I have to go too.” He said and quickly disappeared in the opposite direction from Jean. 

“Wha-? Ok…” He muttered as he watched his friend turn away. 

“So uh.. do you know what that was about?” Eren asked Marco and he shrugged. 

“No idea. You?” 

“Not a clue.” 

Mikasa was the only one who didn’t look completely at a loss and she had probably guessed what was going on, that decisive smartass. Eren just shrugged and decided not to think too much about it. Marco was going the same way as them, so they walked together and Eren got a chance to explain properly what had happened that Friday. Marco was of course understanding, as usual, but he warned him that Jean might not take it as lightly, but he’d guessed as much. He didn’t know why Jean was suddenly so protective of Armin, but whatever it was he decided to stay out of it.

Jean continued to not talk to him that week, but Sasha and Connie came around when the word spread and they heard that he and Armin had made up. Jean however, kept scowling at him like he was fucking plotting his death or something, but it surprisingly enough didn’t bother him that much, because after all, he kind of deserved it. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for punching Armin, so why should they? Ymir and Christa came around the next day and told him not to worry about it, when he talked about what happened. Christa said she saw what happened and knew that he didn’t punch him on purpose, Ymir said she didn’t care either way.  
The week wasn’t bad at all though, because he knew that that weekend, he would be going on a date with Levi. The only thing that bothered him was how excruciatingly slow it went. Every day seemed to drag on forever and it was unbearable.  
At least he still saw Levi almost every day after school and they did even less studying than before. Levi would always insist he did some French homework, because he refused to let his grades drop because of him, but after that, they would just hang out. They usually cooked dinner together, or cuddled on the couch, watching a movie, or both, in that order. And when they talked, Levi never brought up his mother, or any of the things Eren had said that night and he was grateful for that. He wouldn’t have minded talking about it, but it was kinda painful to remember, so he’d rather not. Sometimes, if Levi was really tired after work, he would just nap, with his head in his lap, while Eren read a book or messed around with his phone and them sometimes… they would have hot, steamy sex. Levi always did something that surprised him when they were together, be it binding his hands and dripping candlewax on his chest or suddenly switching positions, asking Eren to top him. And it was always amazing. And each day, he fell more and more in love with him.  
Then finally, the weekend came. 

It was the cold November now, and particularly chilly that day. The rain from a couple of days ago had frozen over the night and there were now ice and frost everywhere. Eren had never really gotten around to buying a proper winter coat, cause well- he was a broke student, so he wore the dark green Talbot jacket he always wore and the thickest sweater he owned. As he was waiting for Levi, at the place they had planned to meet, he blew on his naked hands to keep them warm, having forgotten his half-finger gloves at home and shifted from his left foot to the right to not freeze up. He had also pulled a black beanie over his head and wore a big scarf, he had drawn closely over his red nose.  
When Levi came walking towards him, as handsome as ever in his long black coat and dark blue scarf tucked into it, he immediately lit up in a bright smile and hurried over to him. 

“Bonjour, Eren. Ça va?” He said. Sometimes he would test Eren’s French and he had actually, believe it or not learned at least a little. It meant ‘Hello, my hear. How are you?’ and it made Eren’s chest and entire body warm and light. 

“Ça va bien, merci. Et tou?” Eren responded with somewhat poor pronunciation. ‘I’m good, thanks. And you?’ 

Levi just nodded to this and Eren had to really fight, not to pull him into his arms and hug him tight, but he managed to stay calm. They were in public after all and he didn’t want anyone to see too much. 

They decided to go to a Starbucks, because Eren was craving coffee and luckily, it wasn’t too crowded. Levi didn’t really like big companies like Starbucks, but in the end, he didn’t really mind where they went. As they got behind the short line, Eren looked up at the menu, trying to decide. He didn’t even notice when the lined moved and he subconsciously took a step forward. When it was their turn to order, the girl behind the register greeted them with a cheerful tone of voice. 

“Hi and welcome to Starbucks!” She said. “Oh are you two here together? That’s so nice. Are you brothers? My brother never takes me out to do anything.” 

He tried to hold back, he really did, but he just couldn’t and a snicker escaped him. Which earned him a knee in the stomach from Levi and the girl gasped in shock. 

“Oh my God, are you ok?!” 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Eren gasped, still recovering from the pain. “Really it’s alright.” He assured her when she looked shocked between Eren and Levi. Levi just came with a short “tch.” 

They left right away after that. 

“If it helps, Levi, I think we look nothing like brothers.” Eren tried to comfort him as they were walking down the street, but Levi just scowled at him, clearly pissed. 

“Oh just shut up.” 

After a minute, they found a smaller, but cozy looking café, a little hidden away from the main street. It was a pleasant change to come into the warmth of the café, from the cold November air and it wasn’t just the temperature of the place, but the whole interior had a warm atmosphere. It was dimly lit, with a sort of old fashioned interior. There were some couches and armchairs in the corner of the place, and tables of various sizes here and there. 

They sat down in one of the couches and shortly after a waiter came over with menus. As Levi stared at the menu, deciding what to eat, and whipped his dark bangs out of his face, Eren couldn’t help staring at him with the biggest grin. Peeking over the menu, Levi glanced at him. 

“What?” 

Eren shook his head. “I’m just happy.” 

“Ugh stop it, you’re giving me diabetes.” 

At that, Eren tilted his head in confusion. “What?” 

“Nothing.” He said and looked back to the menu. 

“Pick whatever you want, by the way. I’ll pay.” 

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise and once again, he could feel his heart flutter. 

“What? Levi.. y-you don’t have to do that.” 

It would just make him feel bad to have Levi waste money on him. Sure, he didn’t have a lot of money, but he could at least pay for his own lunch. 

“Well you’re broke, aren’t you? Besides, it wouldn’t be a real date if I didn’t treat you to food.” 

“Well.. Are you sure? Cause-“

“Eren.” He interrupted him and put the menu to look into his eyes. “Just let me do this.” 

Eren, powerless under his gaze, just nodded, as a pink color creeped up in his cheeks. 

A moment later, the waiter returned and they ordered their food. Eren got hot cocoa and a turkey sandwich and he snickered when Levi got the ravioli, since it was kind of similar to his last name. When he snickered, Levi kicked his shin under the table and he got a quizzical look from the waiter as he whined from the pain.  
They didn’t have to wait long for the food and Eren didn’t notice how hungry he had been until he took a bite of the sandwich. It was really good. And the cocoa tasted like heaven, as the sweet, hot liquid ran down his throat and through his body.  
For a while they ate in silence and the great thing about Levi was that silence with him was never awkward. He didn’t feel pressured to make small talk and Levi was not the most talkative person anyway, so he felt completely comfortable just sitting with him in silence and it was strangely relaxing. Eventually however, Levi spoke.

“Eren..” He said, and Eren looked up from the cocoa he was drinking. 

“Hm?”

“You got some..” Levi started and pointed at his upper lip, but he stopped halfway in the sentence and then he leaned over the table to kiss him, wiping over his upper lips, with his mouth. 

“You had some cream there.” 

Eren couldn’t help it. He blushed and looked at him with big eyes. He wasn’t used to Levi kissing him so openly.. in public. And it caused his heart to jump painfully heard in his chest.

“Seriously are you a kid? Can you not drink cocoa without getting a milkstache..” 

“Oh.. Heh, I didn’t notice.” Eren said and grinned. Levi just ignored him. 

“Anyway, do you wanna go? I’m finished at least.” He said and nodded at Eren’s plate.

“Yeah, let me just finish this real quick.” Eren replied and drank the rest of the cocoa in large gulps.  
After he was finished, Levi paid the cashier who wished them a good day and they went back into the cold November air. Eren shivered and pulled his jacket closer around him. He just kind of followed Levi, not really paying attention to where they were going, when suddenly he stopped and he bumped right into his back. 

“Sorry!” He said quickly, expecting to get a smack to the head or a kick to the shin for ‘not watching where he was going.’ But Levi just stood there, staring at something on the ground.

“Levi..?” Eren tried but there was no reaction and then suddenly he crouched down and as Eren moved to his side, he saw that he was petting a small, shabby looking, grey cat. He was surprised that Levi didn’t complain about how dirty it was, but he didn’t seem to care. He just pet it with this incredibly peaceful look on his face and suddenly he looked so much younger. Almost like he was a kid again, and.. was he smiling? It was incredibly cute to watch and Eren crouched down next to him, just watching as Levi cuddled the cat, who purred against his hand. After a while though, he couldn’t help himself, so trying not to snicker, he commented:

“So you like cat’s, huh?” 

Levi immediately straightened up and it was like he was popped out of a bubble of happiness he had been in. 

“Oh shut up.” He muttered and stood up, brushing the cat hair off his coat. 

Oh. Eren smirked, as he mentally noted that cats was probably Levi’s weak spot. 

“Hey, I’m not judging!” He said instead, as he scratched the cat’s head. “It’s really cute!” 

“It’s a she.” Levi said. 

“How can you tell?” He himself could never see that without studying their genitals, something he wasn’t very keen on doing. 

“Female cats usually have smaller paws and a slimmer head.” Levi stated and surely enough, the kitten did have tiny paws and a slim head. 

“Wow you really know a lot about cats Levi!” 

“Whatever. Let’s just get going.” He muttered. 

“Bye, kitty!” Eren said, before he gave the cat on last pet on the head and got to his feet. 

“Don’t say it.” Levi warned as they started walking down the road again, leaving the cat behind.

“I wasn’t even gonna say anything!” Eren defended, holding his hands up.

“Oh yeah, you were.” 

He knew what he meant, but he just couldn’t help it.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything other than the way you cuddled it.. /her/ was really-“

“Don’t.” Levi interrupted him.

“You looked so c-“

“Eren!” He sounded angry now, so Eren surrendered. 

“Alright, alright! I won’t say it.” He said and then he suddenly remembered something. 

“Hey by the way, didn’t you teach me something in French about kittens? What was it..” 

“Eren no.” 

“Something.. J'aime faire-“

But before he could finish, Levi stopped him with a hand over his mouth, as someone passed them just then. 

“It doesn’t mean what you think it does.” Levi muttered and Eren’s eyes widened as he realized. 

“Oh my God, is everything you’ve taught me in French vulgar things? That’s all I’m gonna know in the end.” 

Levi shrugged with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Can’t help it. You were so hot when you said those things.” 

At that, Eren fell silent, with a blush spreading over his cheeks. He could never get used to Levi calling him hot. Or Levi complimenting him in general and he just didn’t know how to handle it, so he just kind of looked awkwardly down to the ground as they started walking again. 

They didn’t really do much for the rest of the day, beside calmly walking down the street. But that was ok, because Eren enjoyed all time he spent with Levi. And it was so nice to slowly walk down the quiet street side by side. Sometimes they would pass the occasional street musician and they would sit down for a bit to just talk about anything as happy couples and early Christmas shoppers passed by them. As they continued to walk down the street all Eren wanted to do was to hold Levi’s hand and press close against him to steal his warmth, but a warning kept gnawing in the back of his head that made him nervously flutter his eyes from his hand, to the ground instead. The warning that they were in public and they weren’t officially dating, and Eren couldn’t do anything reckless to mess things up for Levi. So he had to keep it cool. And so he shook the thoughts out of his head and shivered slightly as he pulled his jacket closer around him and blew on his hands to warm them. But Levi noticed. 

“Are you cold?” He asked, halting.

“Well.. a little.” Eren admitted. 

“Here.” Levi said and what he did then, surprised him. He removed his left glove from his hand, handed it to Eren and told him to put it on and then he took Eren’s right hand in his left, lacing their fingers together. 

“There. Is that better?” 

Eren blushed red and he couldn’t help but look nervously around them, but his smile could never be more sincere. 

“Y-Yes. Thank you Levi.” He said and they started walking slowly again. 

It was so wonderful to have Levi’s warm hand warm his own freezing hand, that Eren almost forgot himself and was about to nuzzle into the side of his shoulder. But he quickly caught himself and straightened up. Whenever someone looked directly at them, he would nervously scoot away, letting go of his hand, and every time, Levi sighed a little bit louder. 

Eren was just about to pull away for the fourth time, when suddenly, before he could even think, he was pushed into a side alley and Levi pushed him up against the wall. Levi’s lips crashed into his hard, his hands still holding onto fistfuls of his jacket and Eren almost forgot how to breathe. Their tongues twisted together for a good minute in a wild make out session, before Levi- just as abruptly as he had kissed him- pulled back and Eren was left breathless and just a little bit stunned. 

“There. Got your attention.” Levi said with a smirk. “Now will you please, for the love of God stop worrying about everything?” 

“But.. people might find out about us…” 

“Does it look like I give a single fuck?” 

“Well no…” 

“That’s because I don’t. So stop worrying.” 

Levi was pretty convincing, so with that, Eren nodded like it was a command and they were back out on the street. When he took his hand this time, Eren actually dared to press a little closer to him and the warmth radiation from his body felt so incredibly good, he forgot about worrying. 

It steadily got later and it was then and there; walking down the street in November, holding hands, that Eren for the first time since they started seeing each other, was not afraid of anyone finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! There. 
> 
> I just wanted them to have a stupidly cute, calm date ok? Don't look at me.   
> Also, Levi being secretly obsessed with cats is my headcanon ehehe..
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


	8. Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escaltae drastically in their relationship o:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it's finally done! I'm so sorry for the super long hiatus, (I had some major writers block), but as an apology I will also post a one shot jeanmarco fic for anyone who's interested! 
> 
> I will honestly try to update faster, but so no one will get disappointed, I will make no promises as to when the next will come.

How do you know what is the right thing to do? How do you differ from what feels right and what is right? Eren didn’t know. All he knew was that it felt so damn right to be with Levi. It felt so fucking right when he held his hand, in the cold November air, his fingers cool and slender as they intertwined in his own. It felt so fucking right when he woke up before him sometimes and watched as the warm sunlight danced over his long black eyelashes and the black strings of hair hanging over his face. It felt so fucking right when Eren was rambling about something and Levi stretched up to kiss him, just to get him to shut up.  
He knew people would judge their relationship. People would think it was wrong, maybe even sick, but he just could not fathom how it could ever be wrong, when it felt so goddamn right to be with him.

Eren fell more in love with Levi every day.

And it felt intoxicating. 

Falling in love is one thing, but realizing you truly love someone- that’s when you realize they matter more than anything else. It’s when you set their needs in front of your own and no matter how much it hurts, you don’t care, because it’s for them.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything felt like a dream. After their date, Eren felt like he was floating in-between reality and dreams, he was just so fucking happy and content. It almost felt too good to be true, like something was bound to happen eventually, but he tried not to think that way because he had a habit of jinxing things. So he wasn’t going to ruin the good moments they had with his stupid paranoia. What was weird though, was that when Eren’s life seemed to take a turn for the better, everyone else’s seemed to get worse.

Firstly, he couldn’t help noticing how Armin had seemed so down lately. He smiled and talked and laughed like always, and probably no one but himself and Mikasa could see it- but Eren could tell from the look in his eyes that something was wrong. He laughed, but it didn’t sound sincere. He smiled, but his eyes wasn’t sparkling like they used to. They seemed… tired, worn. Eren was more and more tempted to ask him about it every day, but normally Armin would tell him on his own, if he wanted to talk about it, so he figured he should wait a little longer this time too. 

And one day, as he and Armin was sitting with Reiner and Bertholdt, waiting for Annie and Mikasa at lunch, he noticed that Armin wasn’t the only one who acted strange. Jean and Marco, who were usually glued together, were now nowhere near each other. Marco was sitting with Connie and Sasha like always, with this exhausted look over him and Jean wasn’t even there. Probably eating somewhere else, if eating at all, that stubborn idiot. 

“Hey what the hell is up with Jean and Marco?” Eren asked Reiner and Bertholdt, nodding in Marco’s direction. 

“Oh.. Apparently, they haven’t talked to each other in days? I have no idea why, though.” Reiner said and then Eren raised an eyebrow, as Armin looked down in his plate. 

“They haven’t talked ever since Jean… confronted me.” He said in a small voice and it just made Eren was even more confused. 

“What? Why?” He asked, but Armin went silent and stared down in the table. Ok seriously, what was this about? He wanted to ask Armin, but thought it better to talk about it in private, so he refrained from it. He seriously wanted to slap some sense into Jean though. It was obvious that he was crushing on Marco, so why was he ignoring him? Wait was that what this was about? Ugh whatever, they could figure out their own problems. He was about to get up, to get more food, when suddenly, someone walked passed their table. And that’s when he heard it. He froze completely in shock, his chest feeling like lead. 

“Hey, did you hear that Professor Rivaille is dating a student?” 

“What? No way!” 

“Yeah, some freshman or something.” 

This wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening. How did they know? How could they possibly know? They had taken every precaution. Unless… unless someone saw them on their date and.. Spread the rumor?? Fuck. Fuck shit dammit. 

“I have to go.” He muttered and stood up so fast, the chair scraped loudly against the floor. Everyone looked up at him in surprise, but he had already turned away to walk with fast, hasty steps, right towards Levi’s office. 

He didn’t even knock, when he barged into Levi’s office and luckily, there were no one but him in there. The professor looked up to him from his desk, with confused, surprised  
and slightly pissed eyes, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth partially opened. 

“What the hell, Eren?” He said, obviously seeing how upset he was, and rose to meet him. 

“What’s going on?” 

Eren was panicking. The air hitched in his throat as he struggled to breathe, and Levi’s expression softened into worry. Get it together, Eren. He told himself. But his chest felt so tight, it was hard to breathe. His heart slammed against his ribcage and he was scared. He was just so fucking scared and didn’t know what to do. After closing the door, Levi hurriedly came over to Eren and when he gently placed his cool hands on his cheeks, the touch was so calming, it was like it put air in his lungs.

“Hey.. calm down. Tell me what happened.” He murmured and all Eren could manage to choke out was:

“They know.” 

“Who knows what? What are you talking about?” 

“They know that we’re dating. I heard someone talk about it.” 

“What? Ok.. Eren, calm down.” Levi said quietly and pulled him into a hug. The moment Levi’s arms were around him, he finally managed to calm down. Levi was like his lifeline. Without him, he literally couldn’t breathe, but the moment he was close to him, the moment he touched him, he was pulled to the surface and he felt safe.  
When he was finally breathing somewhat normally, Levi said in a cautious voice: 

“Now what exactly did they say?” 

Eren repeated the conversation he had overheard and Levi’s eyebrows immediately knitted together in that intense scowl. He looked like he was thinking really hard on something- like he was calculating the situation. His eyes even did that thing they did, when he thought really hard about something and they shifted quickly back and forth. Just the slightest motion, it was almost like they were vibrating. Eren just watched him, holding on to his arms for dare life. It was probably only a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity and he was just about to beg him to say something, but then he finally spoke:

“Ok. It’s alright, Eren. They don’t know it’s you yet. It’s ok. I can play it off as a false rumor made up by the shitty students.” 

He couldn’t stand it.. the guilt. This was his worst fear coming true. People were starting to suspect and Levi might lose his job and it was all because of him. 

“I’m sorry, Levi.” He whispered in a small voice. “It’s all my fault.”

“Sshh..” Levi shushed him and hugged him once more. “It’s alright, mon chéri. We’ll figure this out. It’s gonna be ok. We’ll be ok.” 

Eren clung onto Levi’s words, like there was no tomorrow, but for some reason, he couldn’t help feeling like it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Eren.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren had never been more cautious since they first started seeing each other, than he was after that incident. He came to Levi’s less and less after school, thinking people might see him and get suspicious. He didn’t talk to him at all when actually in school. He didn’t even dare make eye contact with him, when they passed in the hallway. And he could tell Levi got pretty pissed because of it, but if that meant he would be safe from possible ridicule, then so be it.  
After about a week, for the first time, since their previous misunderstanding, they had a fight when Eren was over at Levi’s. 

“Eren, why the fuck are you ignoring me?” Levi had asked and Eren just sighed and looked down. 

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt.” He mumbled and that probably made him furious, but he was too tired to make an effort to pick other words.

“Won’t get- I can fucking take care of myself.” 

“I know. I know, but..” 

“Eren, look at me.” The older mad ordered and Eren hesitantly looked up to his gray eyes.

“I can take care of myself. You hear me? So fucking stop ignoring me.” 

Eren’s teal eyes glanced into Levi’s that felt like they were piercing into his soul. He knew he would never win the argument, so he just nodded in agreement, though deep down, he wasn’t sure if he was entirely convinced. 

“Okay. I’m sorry he muttered.” 

Levi sighed and then leaned down to kiss him slow and chaste, which like always caused Eren’s heart to flutter.

“Just stop worrying so much.” He murmured against his lips and Eren nodded. 

The sex that night was somewhat rougher than usual. Maybe because Levi wanted to teach him a lesson and pound it into him that he should never ignore him, or maybe because they were both pretty desperate since it had been a while since last time, or maybe a mix of everything. Eren didn’t really care, because it felt so fucking good to have Levi ravish him again that he forgot about all their problems for a moment. If only it would last a bit longer.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next week, Eren tried not to ignore him and not be obvious about their relationship at the same time, but it was hard. He tried to make eye contact and acknowledge his existence at school, but every time he looked at him, he just felt so weak in the knees and his pulse quickened so much that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He wasn’t good at this. He never usually masked his feelings, he always blurted things right out, so he had no idea how to hide and be open at the same time. It got worse and worse and he felt like it was breaking them apart. Every time he was at Levi’s he was more pissed. Maybe because he was as sick of hiding as Eren, or maybe because he wasn’t satisfied with their relationship. He didn’t dare ask, so he tried his best to figure it out, but Levi was so hard to read sometimes. 

Now it was December and closing in on Christmas. Eren always kind of hated Christmas. Or more like… he would have loved it, if it weren’t for the fact that when he grew up his father was never around, and when he was he showed up like Christmas day with crappy gifts and him and Mikasa had to watch their friends celebrate it happily with their families. He had hoped that his Christmas with Levi would be nice and happy.  
Now he was thinking about transferring schools after the break, for the second semester…

“I can’t do it…” 

“What did you say Eren?” 

He, Armin and Mikasa were at a café to grab a coffee and something to eat when they had a free period. A light cover of snow had covered the streets and the warm interior of the café was a nice exchange to the chilly weather. But still, it was like a chill had permanently wrapped around his chest that no amount of hot beverages could take away.

“Huh?” When he realized he had spoken the words out loud, he snapped his head up to his friends curious look. 

“Oh, it’s nothing..” He just mumbled and dropped his gaze again. Of course, they weren’t buying it. 

“You haven’t been yourself lately.” Mikasa muttered at looked him with an accusing glance, her dark eyes piercing into him. But Eren just sighed and put his coffee down. 

“What do you want me to say, Mikasa? That I feel shitty? Ok, fine. I feel shitty.” 

“Why?” 

There was a long moment of silence, where Eren looked down in the table and the two of them stared at him. Even if they knew about him and Levi, what was he supposed to tell them? It was his problem, no one else’s. 

“I’m thinking about transferring school’s for the next semester.” He answered truthfully.

“What?!” They both exclaimed simultaneously. 

“What the fuck Eren?”

“Why the hell would you..” 

“It’s just not working out for me.” He didn’t know what to say or how to explain. He felt a bit weak for thinking that way, but it was the best for Levi and the best for him, so if that was what it took, he would do it. There was another moment of silence, where they all tried to reason with themselves, until Mikasa murmured in a quiet voice:

“It’s because of Levi, isn’t it?” 

Eren’s brown locks of hair bounced slightly with how fast he snapped his head up. But Mikasa didn’t wait for his word before she continued. 

“You wanted this school so bad and now you’re just giving it up? I know you would never do that, so it must be him. I will make him pay is he forces you to change schools, just for his own selfish reasons.”

“Don’t you dare.” 

He was pissed. He was so angry, his teal eyes, now seeming almost completely blue stared at his sister in utter disgust. 

“Don’t you dare blame him. This is my choice and he had nothing to do with it.” His voice was harsh, almost spitting the words. Ok, so maybe he was in this situation because of his relationship with Levi, but he’d had no say in his decision. Mikasa just stared right back at him, her black hair falling slightly over her eyes, but she didn’t even bother to brush it away. 

“Obviously you don’t see what he’s doing to you.” 

That hit way below the belt and he almost dropped his jaw. Did his own sister just fucking say that? Eren didn’t know if she was aware she was stepping in a mine field, but she just blew one. 

“What he’s doing to me?” Eren repeated in a venomous voice. He was almost tempted to ask her what exactly he was doing. Did she imply that he was manipulating him? Using him? Treating him like nothing? 

“Come on guys…” Armin spoke up for the first time in a couple of minutes, trying to calm them both. “Just take it easy, ok? Let’s just talk about this.”  
But Eren didn’t want to talk with them anymore. He grabbed his jacket and stood up from his seat, all the time keeping his harsh scowl. 

“I’m done talking with you. You don’t have a clue, Mikasa.” He muttered through clenched teeth, before he turned around and left.

Later, he was so angry he was just pacing back and forth in his dorm room, not knowing what to do with himself. Fucking Mikasa didn’t know shit. “Obviously, you don’t see what he’s doing to you.” What the fuck was that supposed to mean? The words repeated again and again in his head. What Levi did was take his fucking heart of boredom and anger and melt it into a fluttering mess of a teenage crush. What Levi did was comfort him and care for him when everyone else hated him. What Levi did was to let Eren slowly open up the doors that was closed to everyone else. Even if he knew he was just standing in the doorway, he wanted to step through and open them wide.  
It actually hurt a little that she would think he was manipulating him.  
But what hurt most was that Eren knew he could never leave him. And it hurt more that he didn’t know how to make him happy right now. 

“FUCK!” Angry and upset, he slammed his fist into the wall. He wiped stubbornly at his watering eyes, like a little kid and punched the wall once more. And again. And again, until his knuckles were bleeding and the neighbor were yelling at him to shut the fuck up. He slid down the wall, shaking slightly as he tried desperately to hold back the tears. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

What the fuck, did Armin forget his key? He thought as he stood up. Without even bothering to hide either his tears or his bleeding knuckles, he angrily tore open the door to see… Levi. What?

Levi rushed inside, slamming the door shut behind him and immediately grabbed Eren by the shirt. 

“Why the fuck are you thinking about transferring schools?” He hissed. And the look in his steel gray eyes told him that he was just as angry and hurt as Eren. He was so grateful that Armin wasn’t there now. 

“How did you..”

“Hanji told me. You talked to an advisor, right?” 

“I only mentioned it…” 

“Whatever. Just shut up already.” 

How could he possibly know that? He had only mentioned it shortly and besides isn’t there a law for advisors to not tell anything they talk about with students? Though then again, Levi had very powerful ways of persuasion. 

The smaller man grabbed him by the shirt with both hands and pushed him against the wall, as his intense eyes peered into green ones. 

“Don’t leave me, Eren. Don’t you fucking leave me.” His slightly hoarse voice whispered and Eren realized that at that point, his hands were trembling. 

“Levi, I-“

“Why did you come into my life if you’re just going to leave?” 

“Levi-“

“Can’t you see that I need you? I can’t fucking- mhf!” 

He was interrupted when Eren pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. The kiss was hurried and desperate, lips crushing together and tongues battling to taste as much of each other as possible, until Eren pulled away and breathed against his pale lips, with both hands on either side of his face.

“I’m not leaving you.” He whispered, looking deep into surprised eyes.

“Even if I did change schools, I wouldn’t break up with you. But I don’t think I can do that, because I can’t stay away from you. I need you too much.” 

“Eren.. why did you even think about it?” Levi murmured and rested their foreheads together. 

“Because…” He whispered. Did his voice break? “Because I don’t know how to fix this, Levi. I don’t know how much longer I can hide, and you seem to get more and more pissed because of it.” 

“Oh mon cherí.. seulement vous pensez de cette façon…” The French professor murmured and gently traced his thumb over the other’s cheekbone. 

“I’m not mad at you. I’m pissed because I’m sick of hiding.” 

“Me too…” Eren sighed and put his hand over his lover’s. 

Just then, at the worst possible moment, a certain blond nerd came through the door and his mouth fell slightly open as he stared at them with shocked, blue eyes. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t mean… I was just-“ 

Eren sighed shortly. “It’s alright, Armin.” He said, without taking his eyes off Levi. “He knows.” Levi nodded simply without saying anything, as if he trusted Eren’s judgment right away for his friend to keep their secret. 

“I was just leaving anyway.” He muttered and then leaned up on his toes to whisper, so only Eren could hear: “We’ll get through this. So don’t give up just yet.” Closing his eyes briefly, Eren swallowed down the lump in his throat and then nodded. Levi kissed him one last time, quick, but chaste, before he headed out with one last glance to Armin as he passed the blonde. 

When it was only the two of them left, Eren slide down the wall to sit on the floor and covered his face in his hands. The poor blue-eyed student stood there with wide eyes not really knowing what to do, until he noticed Eren’s wounded hands and kneeled down beside him. 

“Eren, your knuckles are all bloodly..” He muttered, but the brunette didn’t move. 

“S’fine.” 

Ignoring his short dismissive word, Armin took it upon himself to treat his wounds and started gently patted cotton pads of disinfectant on his knuckles, while Eren started at the floor. When he was done cleansing and bandaging them, Armin sighed and then crossed his legs on the floor. 

“I get it now.” He said and finally Eren looked up to him with a confused look. 

“Huh?” 

“The way you looked together… and the way you look without him… it looks like love if I’ve ever seen it.” 

Eren blinked at him confused, surprised and a little touched. “Armin…” 

But before he could say anything else, his best friend interrupted him. “So, Eren... do whatever you have to, to make it work.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Eren figured that the best way to get through his days was to focus on school and Levi figured the same. They gave each other as much attention as they dared in public and ignored everything else. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice the snide comments behind his back about how Levi was coddling him, he just tried not to give a shit. The good thing was that people would probably get tired of the rumor soon and find something else to gossip about. The bad thing was that his friends were starting to get suspicious.  
Beside Mikasa and Armin who already knew, Ymir of all people were the first one to ask. 

“Hey Eren do you know who Rivaille’s dating?” She had said when they randomly met outside the school building and walked together in the slushy snow/water consistence. She had said it reluctantly, with a sidewise glance to Eren, as if she was hesitant to ask and it made him paranoid. Did she know? 

“I’ve got no idea, haha. You don’t really believe that, do you?” He had played it off as a joke, dismissed it as if even the thought of it was absurd, and he hated himself for it. So much in fact, that he had to stare at the ground, not to show any facial expressions that would give him away. Ymir regarded him for a good minute, but thankfully, she  
eventually said;

“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty stupid.” She agreed, but she still sounded somewhat reluctant. Like she didn’t quite believe him and damn Ymir would probably make a good cup, because the pressure of those squinting eyes almost made him spill everything. But Eren managed to keep his mouth shut and luckily, she didn’t bring it up again. 

The next person to ask him Jean and of course, he had to choose the cafeteria, the busiest place in school. He had finally started talking to him again a while after he said that weird shit about Armin, but he still didn’t say much. Not that Eren minded, because Jean wasn’t actually the person he depended on the most.  
But for some reason, the bastard pick that moment, when they were swarmed by hungry students and gossipy girls to be social. 

“Hey uh Eren...” He started awkwardly as he sat down with the usual trio. Oh god, he immediately knew where this was going and Armin and Mikasa glanced concerned to him, but he gave a short nod to let them know it was ok. 

“What do you want?” He said harshly, but for once, Jean didn’t talk back. 

“I was just wondering.. did you hear about Rivaille?” There it was. Eren clenched his fists as he felt the anger boil up inside him, but before he could bark at him to shut the fuck up about it already, he overheard some people not far from them, who were looking their way. 

“I heard it’s Eren Jaeger.” 

“What really?!” 

“Yeah, apparently someone saw them together. Look, there he is!”

“Why would the professor date that guy?” 

“Who knows.. maybe he just wants him for his body.” 

“I heard that Rivaille gives him the best grades in class, because they’re dating.” 

“What? So he’s just a pervert after all!” 

“YOU’RE WRONG.” 

Eren suddenly shouted and stood up so fast that the chair clanked loudly as it fell to the floor. He glared at them with a look so intense it could burn through metal and several people were now looking their way and murmuring from the loud outburst. Shit.. what had he done. Fuck it, it doesn’t matter anymore, he decided and walked right over to them.

“Look, you can say whatever you want about me, but he is not using me for sex or anything like that, and he does not coddle me or give me better grades.”  
Of fuck… oh dear mother of god, what the fuck did he just say?! He just confirmed the damn rumor! He felt like he was gonna throw up when he realized that he had just ruined everything. He hoped he would just disappear, but unfortunately he was still there.

“So you are dating!” Some random guy stated and Eren could feel the blood in his veins freeze and the hairs raise in his neck. 

“No I.. I didn’t say that…” 

“Yeah you did! You just admitted it!” He countered and Eren was starting to panic. 

“No! It’s not like that!” 

Practically everyone started bombing him with questions and accusations as he helplessly tried to defend himself, but he realized it was already too late. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” 

The whole cafeteria suddenly turned to the entrance to see Levi glaring at them and Eren wanted to die right then. When the man he so desperately tried to defend, but failed to started walking towards him with fast steps, his palms started sweating and his pulse doubled. 

“L-Levi I can explain…” He tried, but the man still didn’t respond. 

“I was just…” Before he could even register what was happening, Levi grabbed fistfuls of his shirt collar and pulled him down to his level. 

“I’m done with this.” He muttered, before he pressed their lips together. The kiss was short and pulled away quickly, but it was so damn intense and emotional in that brief moment, that it made Eren dizzy. Forgetting the rest of the world, forgetting where they were, Eren gazed into those beautiful, clear gray eyes and watched as those soft lips huffed out a breath, before he spoke. 

“There.” He said loudly enough for the nearest people to hear. “Now everyone knows we’re dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah cliffhanger! o: 
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who are reading this fic and putting up with my slow updates! 
> 
> I was alittle uncertain of the french sentence this time, so please correct me if I'm wrong, but translation:  
> "Oh, my dare.. Only you would think like that..."


End file.
